Tethered
by Terez
Summary: AU, Alice is taken prisoner by the Volturi in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is a calibration between CoveredInGlitter and myself. The idea is hers and something she requested to co-write with me. I will be writing all of the odd chapters and she will be writing all of the even chapters.**

**This is AU and I tried to find a balance between the book and the movie.**

**Important things to note:**

** italicized text is flashbacks/memories**

**Italicized and single qoute text is thoughts**

**Italicized and bold text is a vision  
**

**This has not been looked over by my beta so please forgive my mistakes.  
**

**We hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

**

**Stolen **

"Kill her," Aro said indifferently with a wave of his bony pale hand. In a flash Edward moved Bella behind him dropping low as his lips pulled back into a snarl. Felix grinned at the challenge and moved forward like a looming giant then slammed into him throwing him back several feet. Alice tried to help but with her attention so focused on Bella Demetri managed to grab a hold of her.

Alice could now only watch helplessly as Demetri held her tightly by the throat. Felix continued to pound on Edward like a rag doll much the Volturi's amusement. Edward cried out in pain as Felix slammed him into the ground shattering the stone floor.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs as she cried hysterically. "Please stop!" her desperate screams fell on deaf ears. Her body shook uncontrollably as she fisted her hands tightly in her hair looking as if she was going to pull huge chunks out. "Stop it!" she continued to scream helplessly "Kill me!" She dropped to the ground, the sound of her knees slamming into the stone floor echoed throughout the room. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she curled into herself "You're killing him!" she continued to scream "Please stop!" she used her hands to cover her ears trying to block it all out "Take me instead!"

Alice's eyes darted quickly around the room to Bella's hunched over body on the stone floor as she cried. To Jane and Alec who stood over by the guard wearing matching ominous smiles. Marcus who sat in his chair looking board as usual then to Caius who sat in his chair with a large excited smile. Then lastly her golden eyes settled on Edward who was still desperately trying to defined Bella. She could see that Edward was at huge disadvantage and when he was clearly losing his battle Alice could not help speaking out. "Wait," she cried breathlessly with her eyes glued to Edward "I'll do it, I'll change her myself."

"Wait," Aro said as he held up his frail looking hand signaling the others to stop. He turned his red eyes from the fight to look in their direction, "Demetri," he said simply, smiling fondly.

Demetri released Alice allowing her to walk towards Aro with cautious steps. He gave her a soft smile "Now, dear, sweet Alice you wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

Alice flashed him a smile "No of course not Aro, she will be one of us. I've seen it." She held her hand out to him palm up, trying to keep from appearing nervous. She knew the moment Aro touched her nothing would be private. Every memory, every thought, every moment, everything that was hers and Jasper's would be his. When Aro reached out and lightly pressed his fingertips to her palm, she fought not to shutter.

Their bodies stilled for several seconds overtaken by the vision then they both relaxed a large smile was plastered on Aro's face. His eyes glowed at her ecstatically as he eyed her like a fine treasure "Marvelous, simply marvelous," he murmured to himself. Alice shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze and looked down. He then lifted his head to address everyone else "Bella will be one of us." He turned his blood red eyes, which glowed with greed and desire back to Alice "You simply must join us."

She felt a cold chill run up her body the Volturi never requested anything. She lifted her head back up and smiled stiffly trying not to appear frightened "Thank you Aro, that is very kind of you, but I belong with the Cullen's."

"Nonsense," Aro said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "Your gift is truly phenomenal, you belong with us."

Alice shifted uncomfortable again, fighting to keep the smile on her face "You think too highly of me Aro."

"My dear you are far too modest."

Alice swallowed thickly feeling highly uncomfortable as Aro watched her with hunger filled eyes. "Thank you Aro, but I really could not imagine living with anyone but the Cullen's."

Aro's mouth twitched slightly in annoyance as his jaw locked "Yes," he said quietly "I suppose Carlisle can have that affect." He was silent for a moment then his eyes lit up slightly "One moment, please." He turned and floated back to Marcus and Caius, with Renata shadowing his every step. After a moment of sharing thoughts Aro turned to give her a somber look, though his eyes shined with joy "I'm afraid we can't let you leave my dear."

Edward hissed but the noise came out strangled due to Felix holding him by the throat.

"Why not?" Alice asked trying to keep all the hostility out of her voice.

"We need a bit of insurance," he said as he flashed his brilliantly white teeth. "You're not the only one who could change her and we have decided that until she is changed we'll hold onto one of you. You'll know if something changes, should you be lying to us." He paused seeming to ponder something over "Or we could simply kill Bella--"

"No!" Alice cried fearfully. Her eyes dropped as she spoke quietly glaring into the ground "I'll stay."

Edward hissed again as Bella began to cry harder and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Wonderful," Aro said as he clapped his hands together, smiling gleefully. He nodded to Felix signaling him to let Edward go.

Felix growled in annoyance "lucky bastard" and let him go allowing Edward to drop to his feet. He darted quickly to Bella's side, helping her off the ground. He held her in his arms as she watched the whole thing with wide eyes.

Aro smiled at them good naturally "Please take all the time you need to say your good-byes."

In the blink of an eye Alice was standing in front of Edward. "I can't believe they are doing this to you," Edward hissed through clenched teeth as he looked down at his petite sister.

"We're not really in a position to say no," Alice said as she glanced at the Volturi over her shoulder.

"I can't leave you here Alice."

Alice shook her head slowly as she turned back around to face him, "Edward you have to go back."

"You can't expect me to just leave you here?"

"This isn't right Alice," Bella spoke up meekly.

Alice smiled as she reached out smoothing down Bella's hair "It will be alright."

She turned her attention back to Edward "That's exactly what I expect you to do. I expect you to get on a plane and go back home. I expect you to tell my husband that I love him and always will. I expect you will tell him to not come to Italy, and then I expect him to kill you and get on a plane anyway," she finished with a small smile.

"Alice--"

"You have to Edward," Alice said as she looked at him sadly "Bella can't stay."

Edward looked down at her guiltily "I'm sorry,"

Alice gave him a small smile "I know, I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for--"

"My vision is the reason we're here, but I can see we are just going to have to agree to disagree."

Edward smiled down at her sadly and pulled her into a hug lifting her off the ground in the process. "Jasper wont be the only one on the plane."

"I know," Alice said sadly.

"I will come back," he whispered as quietly as he could in her ear "and keep an eye on Demetri."

'_Why?' _Alice asked mentally.

Edward sighed and spoke again "Just, keep an eye on him."

Alice nodded and kissed his cheek. Edward kissed her back and lowered her to the ground. Tears streamed down Bella's face as Alice moved over wrapping her in a tight hug and kissing her cheek. "It's alright, Bella," she whispered to her soothingly in her bell like voice.

"Alice--" Bella whimpered.

"I'll be fine," Alice said giving her a smile. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Bella nodded too emotional to speak. Alice hugged her and kissed her again, then turned to look at Edward "You should go."

Edward nodded and wrapped his arm around Bella leading her away. "Edward?" Edward stopped walking looking over his shoulder with a glare. Aro smiled as he held his hands up in front of him with his fingertips pressed together "Tell Carlisle hello for me." Edward turned around and continued walking leading Bella out the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jasper all but growled as he grabbed Edward by the scruff of his shirt. He was breathing deeply, his eyes only showed fear as his body shook slightly. Edward let go of Bella fearing Jasper would accidentally hurt her in the process. Carlisle moved forward grabbing her and handing her off to Esme. Emmett lunged forward grabbing Jasper by the shoulder to keep him from doing anything that might draw too much attention.

"What happened," Esme asked worriedly as she looked over Bella, "Where's Alice?" Bella burst into a fresh set of tears causing Esme to wrap her tightly in her arms as she threw Edward a frightened look fearing the worse. '_She's--'_

Edward shook his head to calm her then looked down as he spoke quietly "Aro took her. She told me to tell you she loves you, always will and to not come to Italy."

"Oh God," Rosalie cried as she dropped into a hard plastic dark blue chair. "Oh God," she whispered as she leaned forward putting her face into her hands. Her blond hair cascaded down over her face as tearless sobs racked her body.

Esme stood in shock for a moment, with a strange mixture of relief and sorrow etched into her face. She hugged Bella and whispered soft reassurances to her then slowly guided her over to the chairs next to Rosalie. She moved Bella into the second chair to Rosalie's left and then sat herself down in-between them. She held Bella in one arm and wrapped the other around Rosalie's shaking body and murmured softly to her.

Jasper growled and shoved him backwards, with murder in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Jasper," Edward whispered as he shrunk back from his brother.

"Let go Emmett," he said harshly as he continued to glare at Edward. Emmett hesitated then slowly let go, his large hand still hovering over his shoulder incase he would have to grab him again.

"I'm--" Edward stared only to have Jasper hiss as he passed him and stock off towards the ticket counter. He couldn't focus on anything else in an effort not to breakdown.

"Jasper, we need to talk about this." Jasper ignored Carlisle and continued walking around the long line then strode down the long counter coming to a stop in front a teller cutting a man off.

"Hey, pal why don't you try waiting in line like everyone else," the nasally voice of the aggravated man said. Jasper growled low in his throat and glared at him over his shoulder. The man stared wide-eyed and held up his hands as he stepped back "Never mind," He turned quickly and all but ran back to the line. Jasper turned his attention back to the worker.

"I need to be on the next flight to Italy."

The woman stared at him in shock for a moment before speaking "you'll have to take a connecting flight."

"I know where is the next plane?"

She looked down at her computer typing "one way or round trip?"

"Doesn't matter, whatever's available." He spoke sharply and had it been any other situation he would have felt bad for speaking the way he had to her. However at the moment he could care less, his only concern was Alice. He was staying angry knowing that if he allowed himself to get sad he'd only spiral into a depression.

After a moment of typing she looked up "okay the next available fl--."

"No," Jasper interrupted harshly, biting back a growl "the next flight."

"Sir" the worker started to explain calmly with a slight crack in her voice sounding if she was struggling not to cry. "The next flight is all booked."

"I don't care!" Jasper yelled as he raised his fist in anger. His hand stopped millimeters from the counter top with Carlisle gripping his forearm tightly. The woman burst into tears-as did several other people in the immediate vicinity- Jasper's voice was desperate as he spoke quietly "I need to be on the next flight." He looked up into the watery eyes of the teller and had never wanted to cry more in his life. He watched as the tears spilled down her face feeling that it was just wrong that these people had to express themselves in ways he couldn't.

"There is a flight to New York that leaves in 45 minutes," The woman spoke through her tears.

Jasper snarled and stocked off with Carlisle keeping pace. "Jasper, slow down," he said as he reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

Jasper whirled around knocking his hand off him. "Don't touch me," he growled through clenched teeth.

Carlisle looked at his son sadly seeing that he was struggling to hold himself together. He truly feared for his emotional wellbeing, knowing how big of an influence Alice was in his life. "Jasper," Carlisle spoke calmly "he isn't going to hurt her she's safe--"

"Safe!" Jasper yelled as he moved forward invading Carlisle's space. Several people stopped and turned and look at them. "She's with the Volturi, I'd hardly call that safe."

"Jasper," Carlisle said sharply as he glanced around the airport, taking note of how many eyes were now on them. He lowered his voice before speaking again "I know you're upset, but please keep your voice down. We need to think this through."

"I already have," Jasper, said as he whirled back around and began scanning the airport.

"What?" Carlisle asked gently not wanting to upset him any more than he already was. "storm them and demand that they return her? Aro wants her--"

Jasper growled dangerously as he turned back around, "He can't have her." His eyes were hard daring Carlisle to challenge him "And if he wont return her I'll join them and then find a way to get her out."

"Jasper," Carlisle sighed and shook his head, trying to reason with the logical side of his son. "They'd never let you join. Not with those thoughts."

Jasper lowered his head and closed his eyes clearly struggling "I have to get her back Carlisle." His voice cracked as his hands trembled.

Carlisle looked at him; his gold eyes showed sympathy for his son. "We will Jasper," he said as he placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder feeling him flinch. "Come on," he sighed wishing there was more he could do "let's get back to the others."

Jasper stared at the terminal that led to New York, but that was not what his black eyes saw. He did not see the hundreds of people waiting for their flight; he did not smell the blood or hear the pounding hearts. All of his senses were lost in a memory.

"_I've been alone for so long," Alice whispered as she curled into Jasper's chest. He could feel her small soft hands slid around his waist as she held onto him tightly as if she were afraid he would disappear._

_Jasper wrapped his arms around her tightly in reassurance; she had always spoken of being afraid that he would disappear just as the memories of her past had. He kissed the top of her head her short black hair tickled his face, as he could not help breathing her in. He whispered just as quietly back to her "As long as I am around, you'll never have to be alone." _

"_Promise?" Alice asked as she pulled back and looked up at him with wide golden eyes. _

"_Promise," Jasper said confidently as he smiled at her fondly and kissed her softly on the lips. Alice smiled against his lips and kissed him back running her tongue along his lightly scared bottom lip. Jasper grinned when he pulled back slightly and whispered against her lips "I swear Alice I'll always be there for you."_

"_That's a pretty big promise."_

_Jasper smiled as he picked up her small hand in his larger scar covered one "I also promise to love you," he pressed his lips to her knuckle then continued "to worship you,"-kiss-"to honor you,"-kiss-"to make you happy"-kiss-"to always be the man need"-kiss-he then looked up with companionate red-orange eyes and lifted his other hand running it along her cheek "and I swear I will always protect you."_

His final promise echoed in his mind as he blinked at the tears that threatened to spill but never would. He turned slowly with a heavy heart, as the man in him screamed to save his wife and keep his promise but the soldier in him knew that without a plan it was suicide. He allowed Carlisle to lead him back the others his heart breaking more with each step he took.

* * *

Alice sighed heavily as curled up into herself on the stone floor looking even smaller than she already was.

"This isn't a good idea Aro," Marcus hissed as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Nonsense," he said looking like a child on Christmas morning "she's a wonderful addition."

"I highly doubt her coven will sit by and let this happen, her bond is strong with Edward and if her bond is anywhere near as strong with the others then we are in for some trouble."

Aro brushed him off "There is only six of them and Carlisle wont start a fight."

"Maybe not but what of her mate? You said so yourself--"

Aro turned to smile at him and patted his hand "Dear Marcus, you worry far too much, we'll deal with that if it becomes a problem."

"You know it isn't so bad," Alice looked up to see Demetri standing to her left smiling down at her.

"I wont be staying for long, so it doesn't matter," she said as she turned her head back around staring at the wall.

"Something you've seen?" He asked with a smirk as he squatted down next to her.

"If I had, it isn't something I'd wish to share with you," she sneered at him, as her lip curled up over her teeth in warning for him to leave her alone.

"Ooo, temper, temper," Demetri, said with a laugh.

Alice glared at him out of the corner of her eye "I was just stolen from my family, forgive me for not being in the best of moods."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll stay with you if that makes it more bearable." When he pulled back he gave her a smile that made her skin crawl.

"It wouldn't," she bit back sharply and stood marching away from him with her small fists clenched tight.

"Alice," Aro called in a singsong voice.

Alice sighed and lowered her head as she came to a stop then turned around slowly. Aro sat upon his chair smiling at her like the cat that ate the canary. He lifted his thin pale hand and beckoned her to him with a long gnarled claw like finger. She walked forward with heavy steps coming to a stop in front of him "yes Aro?" she said as she bit back a snarl.

He held his hand out, as his pale thin lips pulled up into a smile with his red eyes shining brightly in excitement "don't be shy."

Alice felt sick to her stomach as she lifted her hand and hesitantly placed it in his.

_**Jasper lowered his head clearly struggling "I have to get her back Carlisle."**_

"_**We will Jasper." **_

When the vision ended Alice wrenched her hand back as Aro smiled pleasantly "my, he seems so desperate to have you back."

"May I be excused?" Alice asked frostily. Her visions had always been something she had happily shared with her family, but with Aro she felt like she was being violated.

"Yes of course," Aro said as he waved her off with a smile. Alice turned sharply on her heel and darted to the door. When her hand hit the knob Aro spoke again "Oh and Alice?" She turned looking over her shoulder "don't wander too far."

Alice nodded curtly once and wrenched the large heavy oak door open disappearing behind it. She walked quickly down the hall; her face tight with anger as her clenched fists shook. She was breathing deeply and struggling not to cry. After walking several yards it became too much. She leaned on a wall her breath coming out in gasps as her body shook in anger. She leaned back against the wall and slid down it pulling her knees to her chest. She pressed her forehead to her knees and closed her eyes, imagining she was back home, with Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around her as he reassured her it was just a bad vision.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you all enjoyed this, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie**** Meyer**

**A/N: We are completely blown away by the response this story is getting and are so thankful for all of you. We really hope you enjoy this chapter, CoveredInGlitter worked very hard on this.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

The Cullens, much to Jasper's displeasure, headed home to discuss a strategic plan and to hunt before heading off to Volterra. They had dropped Bella off home as much as she protested that she wanted to help. Edward insisted that it was too dangerous.

"It's too dangerous, love. I know you wish to help but I will not put you in danger once again as I so foolishly did when I went to Volterra." He stated, gently, fingers caressing her cheek.

"Don't go please…I almost lost you…"she pleaded, biting her lip. She felt selfish for asking him to stay but as she thought of her time in Volterra with him, Jane torturing him simply with her mind, she couldn't bear to have that happen to him again.

Edward smiled that crooked smile that always dazzled her and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"I will return to you, love. I promise. This is my fault; Jasper is angry with me because I put my sister, his wife, in danger. I must go with him now to get her back. He can't do this alone."

Bella sighed, "Promise me."

He leaned down to kiss her, passionately, lips gently moving with her own as she grasped his neck.

As he pulled away, she refused to let go so he gently disentangled her arms from around his neck before taking her two hands in his own and pressing a kiss to each. "I promise."

Sitting around the dining room table which was only ever used for occasions like this, the Cullen family all began thinking of various plans and which would work best in rescuing Alice. All remained sitting except for Jasper who stood tense, scarred hands clutching the top of the chair where Alice usually sat.

"We need to go now; I am not waiting around while Alice is alone with the Volturi thousands of miles away. I promised myself I'd protect her…"Jasper trailed off, golden eyes swimming with thousands of emotions: pain, sorrow, fury, regret, heartache…

"And what do you propose we do, Jasper? We simply cannot go waltzing into Volturi headquarters and expect them to hand over Alice?" Edward stated, calmly, with his hands clasped together on the table.

That's when, to everyone's surprise, Jasper lashed out at Edward but not before being pulled back by Emmett who held him back as Jasper snapped his razor-sharp teeth at his younger brother whose entire fault it was that his Alice was gone.

Edward refused to meet his fiery gaze, and looked down to stare at his hands clasped on the table, shame and regret emanating off of him. "I'm so sorry, Jasper…It's my fault…"

"You're damn right it is! It's because of you that Alice has been taken. I told you once that if you put her in any danger, I swore I'd make you regret. You haven't a clue of the way I feel about her…" Jasper snapped, viciously, still being restrained by Emmett.

"Easy, Jazz. Calm down, man. We'll get her back." Emmett soothed.

"Let me go, Emmett!" he snapped, furiously, struggling against his strong grasp.

Emmett reluctantly let him go. Jasper went to stand by Alice's chair, clutching the top, determinedly.

"I am going after her. Waiting around and trying to think of plans is a waste of time. The more we wait, the more Alice is in danger. I do not trust the Volturi; I've seen what they are capable of." Jasper concluded, hands clutching the top of Alice's chair so tight that the wood snapped and crumbled in his fingers. Esme showed nothing but concern and sadness for her own son and missing daughter. Standing up, she walked over to her oldest son and enveloped him in a motherly hug. Jasper tensed but accepted.

"Oh Jasper, don't worry, dear. You will get her back. No matter what happens, I know you will be with her again soon. Edward and the others will help you get her back. Have faith, my dear." She said, running a hand through his messy blonde locks. She usually never did this with him but right now he needed her gentle, motherly touch. Squeezing his eyes shut, he nodded. Pain and overwhelming sorrow rolled off of him in waves and was starting to affect the whole family. Esme gasped and put a hand to her mouth feeling her son's raw pain at losing his other half as she pulled him closer to her chest.

The room was suddenly engulfed in silence as Esme silently sobbed into her son's golden locks. Carlisle walked up to her and put an arm around her waist as she let go of her son, to let her husband envelop her into his warm and caring embrace. Carlisle held his wife with one arm wrapped around her while putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder, reassuringly.

"Jasper, I'm sorry…so sorry…" Rosalie stated, genuinely feeling guilty as Emmett held her hand on the table. She gripped his strong hand. She couldn't imagine living without him and she could only guess what Jasper was going through right now without Alice.

Jasper's hands were clenched into tight fists as he fought to compose himself. He couldn't break down in front of his family; he was supposed to be the strongest of them after all. Carlisle released his shoulder to hug his sobbing wife to his chest. Jasper's body began to shake as he could no longer contain himself, quietly crying for breaking his promise to Alice, his beautiful little pixie whom he had sworn to always love and protect from the day she set foot in that diner and took his hand, saving him from his hellish past and neverending loneliness, showing him an alternate way of life with her where he could be happy and where he was loved. "Alice…I'm so sorry, love. I failed to protect you like I promised I would…I am truly unworthy of you" he silently thought to himself in aguish. His despair was so great that poor Rosalie stood up and walked over to him, embracing him in a silent hug, whispering over and over, "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I am so sorry…so sorry…" she mumbled on and on, trying to keep a hold of herself and for Jasper's sake.

For a while, it was silent, the silence pierced by Esme and Jasper's quiet sobs, until Carlisle cleared his throat.

"We can't just go like this, Jasper. We need some sort of plan. I know you're worried about Alice; we all are, but I assure you that the Volturi will do her no harm. I've lived with them long enough to know they will not hurt her." Carlisle stated, firmly.

"I say we storm their little palace and take them down!" Emmett enthused.

"That's a suicide mission." Rosalie spoke, scolding him as she held onto Jasper. "This whole situation is my fault. If I hadn't have told Edward about Alice's vision, she'd still be here right now as would Bella and Edward. Now that she is with the Volturi and seeing since I am to blame, I will do anything to bring my sister back."

"No way, Rose. You're staying here." Emmett stated, protectively, as she glared at him.

"Storming their headquarters will not work with the Volturi. What we need is some sort of negotiation." Edward stated.

* * *

Cold…darkness…emptiness…was all she could feel as she stood alone in her chambers on the north side of the building where not a ray of sunlight poured in through the small window. The curtains were drawn, engulfing the room in complete darkness….darkness and cold and emptiness like at that place where they kept her throughout her childhood years, shut away from the world, quarantined like some dangerous disease. Silent sobs shook her tiny frame, trying to hold onto that small glimmer of hope that Jasper-her beloved, beautiful Jasper would come and save her.

"He won't come, you know…" a deep, sure voice, hinted by a British accent startled her out of her thoughts.

"I am afraid I do not know who you are talking about…"

Demetri slowly approached until he was standing right behind her, cool breath whispering in her ear.

"Oh, I think you do..."

She shivered but not out of pleasure like when Jasper's cool, sweet breath blew over her.

"I am talking of one Jasper Hale…your husband if I am correct?" he stated, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Startled, she tried to pull away but his grip was strong, firm. She elbowed him from behind but he simply laughed.

"Let me go, otherwise Aro shall hear of this!" she threatened as she continued to struggle as he held on tight.

To her shock and horror, Demetri let out a loud laugh. "Aro does not particularly care what I do with you…He thinks that it would be in fact lovely for you to have a mate whilst you are here…permanently. Seeing since I do not have one…"he stated slipping his ice cold fingers underneath her shirt to stroke her tummy. His touch was nothing like Jasper's warm, gentle and loving touch. She finally managed to pull herself away and slapped him, while her black as pitch eyes flared.

"I do not need you as my mate, I do not care what you or Aro think. I have a mate, a perfect one and I do not or ever will need someone as vile as you." She spat, lips curling over her teeth in a snarl. "And for your information, my Jasper will come for me and he most certainly will not be pleased with you or your actions."

Demetri let out another low laugh, "If your Jasper does come for you, what good will that do you? Might as well as get over him, move on seeing since you are now a permanent member of the Volturi guard. You should be quite pleased with yourself." And without another word, he left her chambers.

Alice slumped against the hard stonewall, small frame beginning to rack with tiny tremors and quiet, tearless sobs.

"_Jazz…" she cried quietly, as she gazed at the golden band adorned with a single ruby heart and studded with tiny white diamonds. The beautiful and one of a kind ring he had given her on their wedding day. Despite her anguish, she smiled at the memory._

_He looked so handsome and breathtakingly beautiful, the sunlight sparkling off the visible skin on his face and hands as he walked proudly down the aisle inside the little church where they were to be wed today._

_The large stained glass windows sent splotches of rainbow colored brilliance across the tiled, stone church floor. She stood at the end of the aisle by the grand piano Edward was softly playing as background music, looking the image of an angel adorned in layers of white silk and lace. Her strapless dress and veil fanned out on the spotlessly clean church floor Esme had taken great care to polish before the wedding. Her veil hid her smiling face and her short hair was adorned in tiny white and blue flowers, periwinkles. Her heart swelled for Jasper as he walked proudly down the aisle like a soldier emanating nothing but love and happiness to be blessed by finally becoming his wife on this very day. He didn't think he'd ever get this lucky; much to his surprise, she didn't think so either._

_He always thought he was a monster, flawed with zillions of scars and tainted by his shameful past with Maria, his creator. Alice never once showed any shame or fear or disgust with him. Instead, whenever she looked at him and his flawed skin, his unruly curly blonde hair, his beautiful golden eyes, she only saw beauty and strength. Strength to withstand anything and to protect her which he vowed to do since the day she set foot in that diner on that fateful rainy day in Philadelphia. He had gone through everything, through hell and back, always carrying the weight of his past on his shoulders. Never did he imagine that he would be standing here today in front of this angel who loved him unconditionally and saved him in every sense of the word, ready to make her his forever. To say that he felt lucky and unworthy was an understatement but he loved her, sometimes more than she loved him he'd like to think._

_He smiled at her that dazzling smile she adored when he stopped in front of her as she turned to face him. The priest droned on but Jasper's thoughts were only on her._

"_Do you know how absolutely beautiful you look today?" he whispered._

_If Alice could blush, her cheeks would be like the pale pink roses she held in her hand._

_They said their vows and the priest pronounced them husband and wife. Then Jasper uncovered her veil and leaned down, capturing his lips with hers, moving them slowly and gently against his own. His family erupted into cheers and clapping and if Esme could cry, she would have._

_When the first dance came, he took her hand and placed the other on her tiny waist. They danced to the music of Edward's piano, lost in each other._

"_I'm so happy, Jazz. I can't believe we finally made it. You know you've kept me waiting a long time," she smiled._

"_I'm sorry; Ma'am." He chuckled, following the script before leaning down to capture her lips in his once more, pulling her closer to him._

"_I say we ditch the dance and the reception and go on our honeymoon. I can't wait to be with you for the first time." She stated as they broke apart._

_He twirled her once before bringing her spinning into his arms again. "As much as I can't wait to make you mine, we have to follow protocol darlin'."_

_She frowned and pouted and Jasper laughed. He picked her up so she was straddling his waist and twirled her around the dance floor as she giggled._

"_Jazz, I'm getting dizzy." She laughed as he chuckled, stopping as the song ended, and setting her down gently on her feet._

_She stared at the wooden platform that was brought out as a dance floor just outside of their house. She was deep in thought as she felt Jasper's lips on her hair and then felt his sweet, cool breath against her ear. "What are you thinking about, darlin'?"_

_Smiling, she brought her gaze to meet his, feeling nothing but love and bliss rolling off of him in waves. Love for her, and if she had a heart, it'd be melting into the floor just now._

"_Nothing, just…"she sighed. "can we ditch this and go off on our honeymoon?" she pouted, biting her lip._

_Chuckling, he stated, "Impatient, are we?"_

"_Just a little," she said, shyly._

_Chuckling, he took her tiny hand and led her off the dance floor to say farewell to everyone before going to grab their luggage and heading to the little cottage they had made their own whilst looking for the Cullen's, and that was hidden in the woods of Canada._

_The flight didn't last long, a few hours and they had found themselves standing on the stone step of their cozy little cottage._

"_Aren't you supposed to carry the bride over the threshold?" she teased him, setting her luggage down._

"_How could I have forgotten?" he picked her up, swung open the wooden door that creaked with age and carried her inside, setting her gently down on the couch before going to get their luggage. In the meantime, she started a little fire on the wooden logs that were still there to make the place more homely._

_As she was dusting the table in the sitting room with a feather duster, Jasper came up to her from behind, and before she knew it, she was cradled against his arms and being carried over to their queen sized bed in the only other room in the cottage._

_She giggled as he laid her down gently before climbing over her and leaning down to kiss her lip, careful to keep his weight off her._

_She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jasper trailed little kisses down her neck and collarbone as she pulled off his gray sweater and began undoing the buttons of his flannel white shirt._

_She gasped as she took notice of the many scars that adorned his chest and torso for the first time._

_Shocked, Jasper pulled his lips from her neck and stared at her in horror. He had forgotten about the scars and the fact that though she may have seen the ones adorning his arms and face, she had not seen the worst that was his chest and torso. Before she could react, he quickly climbed off of her and began buttoning up his shirt._

_Horrified, Alice sat up, topaz eyes reflecting pain._

"_Jazz…"_

"_I'm sorry; you shouldn't have seen, I mean you should never have to see the hideous monster that I am," he said, ducking his head in shame._

_Alice was suddenly pulling his face to meet her worried gaze. "Jazz, you are not a monster…please, these scars do not make me fearful or disgusted with you like you may think. Never, Jazz…"_

"_Alice, please." Jasper pulled away from her and walked over to the window where the snow was falling and shimmering in the fading sunset._

_Pulling his sweater on, he stepped out the door, without another look at her._

_Alice was hurt._

_As soon as he'd gone, she sat on the bed and cried silently._

_Jasper returned in only an hour's time as the night began to descend over the forest beyond. When he saw her tiny body shaking slightly with her quiet cries, he felt horrible and he instantly regretted hurting her like he just did and knelt beside his wife, hiding his face in shame on her knees. He kissed her knee softly, his eyes closed as he let out an unnecessary breath, shame and guilt and pain rolling off of him._

"_Alice, love, I'm so sorry. I didn't think…I didn't mean to hurt you like that…"_

"_How could you even think for a minute that I do not love you even with the scars? Haven't I already proved that you are worthy of my love when I married you today and became your wife for eternity?" she stated, voice pained._

_He looked up into her sad, beautiful golden eyes._

"_I know, darlin.' I know, and I am so sorry for doubting you. Please forgive me…I just thought, since you hadn't seen…"he trailed off, feeling ashamed._

_She pulled away from him and curled herself on their bed._

"_Alice, please, love…"he pleaded with her silently, standing up. "It's our honeymoon; we shouldn't be fighting."_

_She didn't say anything and Jasper could feel his undead heart break._

"_What would it take for me to prove to you that I am not and never will be afraid, ashamed or disgusted with you or your scars?"_

"_You gasped when you saw me…"_

_She suddenly sat up, facing him. "Oh Jazz, I'm sorry; it wasn't meant in the way you think…I was only saddened by what you went through. About what that horrible woman did to you."_

_Jasper shook his head. "Let's not think about what happened in the past. Let's just enjoy the time we have now. It is our honeymoon after all and the last thing we should be doing is fighting. I'm so sorry I left."_

_Alice bit her lip and stood up, walking over to him. "Never doubt my love for you again," she stated, not in a mean way but rather as a statement not to be argued with._

"_Never."_

_And he picked her up and brought them back down on their bed, once more on top of her. Her fingers stroked through his blonde locks as he leaned down, capturing her lips once more. She pulled him closer and began unbuttoning his shirt before helping him to slip it off and tossing it carelessly to the floor. Her fingers danced and traced scars as he placed little kisses all along her neck and collarbone. He pulled off her shirt and kissed all along her stomach and she sighed, in content, stroking his hair gently._

"_Jazz…look at me…" she moaned, slightly. He brought her gaze to meet his and gold met gold._

_He moved his lips to brush against the inside of her wrist as her fingers stroked his cheek. He smiled at her and she beamed before she flipped them over and began to lightly and lovingly kiss each scar. She kissed one particular nasty one that stood out on the right side of his chest below his nipple and going to his abdomen. He sighed, contentedly, in bliss and awe of his little pixie angel._

_They made love throughout the night; Jasper taking his time and being extra careful and gentle with her even after she insisted that she was not some china doll about to break._

_The next morning, the warm sunshine streamed in, lighting the room in a soft yellow glow. Jasper's beautiful, smiling face was all that held her attention though. He then leaned down to kiss his wife for the first of many kisses they would share that day._

Alice came out of her memory, smile disappearing as she became aware of her surroundings and realized where she was. She didn't have a clue when Jasper and her would be together again but she knew he'd come for her soon. Until then, the distant but happy memories would have to do to keep her sane in this cold and lonely place amongst the Volturi guard and the ever-persistent Demetri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: CoveredInGlitter and I would like to thank all of our reviewers, those who have added this story to their favorites and/or alerts. We are so happy to know that you are all enjoying this story.**

**Thank you to Ha-Za-A for betaing this for me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The large antique grandfather clock chimed through out the house twelve times; it's ominous ring was only sound in the extremely quiet house. Only the chandelier that hung above the large dinning room table was on, more for comfort than necessity. The full moon was hidden from view due to the cluster of thick grey clouds in the sky. Rain fell splattering against the windows only adding to the somber mood of the house.

Emmett sighed loudly as he stared at the table, his normally happy smile replaced with a solemn look. Rosalie was wrapped in his arm, her face pressed into his side hiding it from view.

Esme had managed to get Jasper into a chair and was sitting next to him. She held his left hand in her right as she rubbed the back of it softly with her thumb, trying to relax him.

Jasper sat stiffly in the chair his back straight and his right hand clenched in a tight fist. His jaw was locked as his dark eyes stared off at nothing while trying to keep his emotions from spilling out into the room.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table with his elbows resting on the dark polished wood. His fingers folded together with his forehead pressed against his hands. His eyes were closed in thought with his mouth set in a hard line, making him look far older than his immortal twenty-three years. "Aro's reason of why they are holding onto Alice is to ensure that her vision of Bella becoming one of us happens," Carlisle said quietly as he tried to understand the whole situation.

"Yes," Edward replied with an empty voice from his place against the far wall. His arms were folded tight across his chest and his shoulders squared. His bronze hair was far messier than normal due to him restlessly running his hands through it.

Jasper snarled as he stood out of his chair, causing it to fly back and clatter to the ground nosily. "Then turn Bella!" he spat at his brother as his body shook in anger. Every eye in the room shifted to him as Esme stood quickly placing herself in between Jasper and the table.

"Jasper, please calm down," she pleaded gently as she placed a hand on his chest to try and keep him under control. Emmett's eyes darted quickly between his brothers as Rosalie watched Jasper, waiting for the inevitable attack.

"No!" Jasper growled as he moved Esme aside to stare at Edward with furious black eyes "Why do you have to this? She wants to be one of us! You're putting us all in danger! And now Alice is with the Volturi because of you! I swore Edward! I swore that she would never live in danger no matter how slight!" Every muscle in his body was tense as he breathed deeply looking like he was going to fly across the table at any moment.

Edward only stared at his brother calmly then spoke slowly "It's not that simple, Jasper. They scrambled to come up with an excuse to keep her; if we changed her Aro would find another reason to keep Alice."

"Well," Emmett said smugly as if he had solved all their problems. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he was clearly trying to lighten the mood though it was obvious he was not happy. "Than I say we go with Plan A: storm the place." He then settled back into his chair looking quite pleased with himself.

Rosalie growled low in her throat as she moved to look at her husband "I already told you that was suicide, we're not doing that so stop saying it."

Jasper growled in frustration causing Emmet to stand fearing he might finally leap across the table at Edward. Everyone else watched on edge waiting for him to lunge, but instead, Jasper only clenched his fist tighter and turned sharply to leave the room.

"Jasper," Esme called to his retreating back as she started to move after him. Carlisle darted to her side keeping her from going after him. Esme looked over at him with wide sad eyes "Carlisle," she whispered, clearly feeling just as helpless as the rest of the family.

"I know," Carlisle, said as he held her and tried to comfort her by kissing the top of her head "I know."

Jasper face seemed to be set in stone as he moved robotically through the house and up the stairs. Each step he took pounded loudly in his head despite the fact his feet barley brushed the stairs. He imagined that each step would be his heart steadily hammering away in his chest if it could beat. He needed some time alone and headed to the only room in the whole house where he always felt the most relaxed.

Jasper breathed deeply as closed his eyes and he placed a trembling hand on the doorknob. He swallowed thickly, finding that his mouth felt oddly dry with the usually oozing venom before he swallowed again, causing his Adams apple to bob in his throat again. He took a deep breath, trying to shake his nerves as he opened the door. Flipping on the light he looked around the room with dull lifeless black eyes, the whole room screamed Alice.

It had always been more hers than theirs, that fact never bothered him, though Emmett often took grate joy in teasing them for it. He had never really used their first bedroom when they moved in with Cullen's and Alice had been so ecstatic to have a room she had wanted to lavishly decorate it. It was not until they moved that Alice suggested he should have room of his own, thinking it would help him settle into the family and give him a place he would not feel so overwhelmed. His only request had been that it had to be connected to the bedroom.

Jasper walked through the room his eyes shifting over to the door that lead to his office. He thought for a moment of retreating into it but then decided against it wanting to be surrounded by Alice's warmth. Her sweet scent saturated everything in the room. Nothing was left untouched and it brought him some form of comfort. Laughter pulled his attention away from the plush floor towards the immaculately made bed covered in multiple decorative pillows.

_"Jasper," Alice laughed as he hovered over her kissing her neck. Her fingers twisted into his thick blond hair as she tilted her head back allowing him more access. He greedily took it while being certain not to press to hard. "What are you doing?"_

_"Worshiping my wife," he said as he continued to kiss her neck while his hands started to wonder up her shirt._

_"Well aren't I a lucky woman."_

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as he rubbed his face trying to clear the memory. He then walked quickly through the room and into the bathroom flipping on the light. Turning on the sink he proceeded to splash water on his face,

_"Jasper,"_

Jasper's head whipped up causing water droplets to splatter everywhere. He stared with wide-eyes while breathing deeply at the large white porcelain bathtub.

_The bath was full of white foamy bubbles with several lit candles around the room casting a soft glow. Alice smiled happily leaning back into his chest. "Thank you; this was just what I needed."_

_"You're welcome," he said as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "This was just what I needed too."_

_Alice giggled as she shifted so she could look up at him. "You'd never hear the end of it if Emmett knew you liked to take bubble baths."_

_Jasper chuckled. "Well that can stay our little secret."_

Jasper closed his eyes again, trying to will the memory away as he backed up against the wall next to the sink. The water continued to run as he paid it no mind and placed his face into his hands. He then slid his hands up his face and balled his fingers tightly into his hair. He slid slowly down the wall trying to hold in the sob that threatened to push past his lips. He pulled his knees to his chest as he took some deep calming breaths trying to clear his mind.

It might have seemed to be an overreaction to anyone else but Jasper could not help it. He knew that logically Aro was not going to hurt her, as he wanted her gift tremendously but still his mind could not help filling with the horror stories he had heard while in Mexico. Just the thought of her being in their presence made him sick. Jasper groaned as he rubbed his face trying to clear his mind.

_"Jasper!"_ Her twinkling voice continued to sound off his head causing him to clench his hair tighter and curl into himself more. Memories flooded him and due to his vampire mind they were clear as the day that they had happened.

_She walked towards him with such confidence it was mind bogglingly. He could not help tensing despite her small build; he had learned very quickly that appearances could be very deceiving. She had smiled at him as if he was her whole world and he felt more at peace. She held out her hand and he took it without a second thought._

_Jasper's breath caught in his throat as Alice walked down the aisle, her excitement bubbling up through him as she smiled brightly. Her gown fanned around her elegantly. He could not believe she had agreed to marry him and that the moment was actually happening. When he was finally able to take her small hand into his, he never wanted to let go._

_Jasper sighed contently as he pulled Alice closer to him marveling in the way she fit so perfectly against him. He brought his hand down and lightly ran it a long the length of her bear arm, smiling when she only tried to snuggle closer to him._

_"I don't think you can get any closer darlin'." Jasper said fondly as he continued to stroke her arm._

_Alice huffed in annoyance and only tried to snuggle closer. "And I'm still not close enough."_

"Jasper," Carlisle called from the hall as he knocked on the door. Jasper stayed where he was locked in trying to hold himself together. He failed to hear the door open and the light footsteps across the room. "Jasper," Carlisle whispered sadly as he looked down at his son curled up on the floor.

Jasper took a few deep shaky breaths before looking up. "Yes?"

Carlisle looked down at his son sadly as he sat down next to him in the doorway on the stone floor. "I know you are not as close with us as Alice is, but you're still a part of this family and that means you don't have to deal with things on your own."

Jasper said nothing as he continued to look down. Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We're not going to think any less of you Jasper. We only want to help you."

After a long moment of silence Jasper finally spoke, his voice was rough and quiet. "I promised her Carlisle, I promised."

Carlisle looked over at him with sympathetic eyes "I know Jasper, but none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is," Jasper's deep voice rumbled with regret and anger.

"Jasper…"

"I knew she was lying and I still let her go."

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked but when Jasper did not respond Carlisle asked him again. "What do you mean 'she lied'?"

"I told her not to stay if she thought she could not save him without getting caught herself. She promised me but I knew she wouldn't, she's not the type to leave her family. I knew that and I still let her go."

"Jasper, please take comfort in the fact that Aro won't hurt her and we will get her back. I promise."

Jasper sighed heavily as he leaned his head back against the wall and gritted his teeth. "I can't stand this."

"We managed to get three tickets to New York with a connecting flight to Italy. The others will be coming on another flight if needed. We felt that if we all got on a last minute flight to Italy, it would be very suspicious. So we're the first flight out and are leaving for the airport in a few hours, so we have to have a few bags packed as soon as possible." He got up and looked down at Jasper who sat with his jaw locked. "We will get her back Jasper, I promise." While Jasper stayed as he was, Carlisle turned away leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Jasper sighed heavily as he pulled himself to his feet and walked towards the closet, staring up at all the clothes. His eyes traveled slowly down the rack of clothes and even turned around to look at the clothes that had spilled over on his side. He turned back slowly to her side and began to methodically look over her clothes. He moved slowly thinking over every selection carefully, trying to pick things she could mix and match with so she was not just limited to his selections. It kept his mind busy leaving him little time to dwell on the present.

"We're leaving in five minutes," Carlisle called softy from down stairs clearly not wanting to interrupt him.

He spent the last five minutes quickly throwing his things into a bag. He then grabbed both bags tugging one over each shoulder. He walked to the door and just as he was about to leave he turned to looked over his shoulder. The room felt empty and lifeless without Alice's presence. His golden eyes become determined. "I'm coming Alice," he whispered to himself as he reached up turning off the light and walked out the door.

* * *

Alice squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head fighting away another vision. It was getting increasingly difficult as time went on; visions of Jasper usually came as second nature to her. It killed her to be ignoring her visions but she knew the less she saw, the less Aro would know.

A loud knock echoed through the room causing Alice's eyes to snap open. She looked over towards the door and watched as it shook under another pound. "Alice," a melodic female voice called out. "Open this door or I'll tear it off the wall." The threat sounded odd coming from such a beautiful soft voice.

Alice sighed as she pulled herself to her feet and walked towards the door. She reached out unlocking the door and gripped the brass handle. She pulled the door open to see a 5' 6" beauty standing in the hall. Her light honey-brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, with loose hairs in the front framing her soft, seemingly angelic face. Bright red eyes shined mysteriously with a full white smile. "Can I help you with something?" Alice asked tiredly and a little rudely hoping the girl would take the hint to leave her alone.

"I'm Chelsea," she said smiling brightly. She reached up gripping higher up on the side of the door, and then pushed it open forcing her way in. She looked around the room with a disgusted face. The heavy curtains where still drawn shut tightly shrouding the room in darkness despite the fact that it was sunny out. The mirror in the corner was shattered leaving bits of glass all over the floor. The black cloak they had given her was shredded mess on the floor. "I love what you've done with the place," her tone was dripping with sarcasm as her eyes traveled around the room. "Very depressing."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Alice asked in an annoyed tone as she watched Chelsea move through the room.

"Actually I came to help you," Chelsea said as she spun around and smiled at her like they were old friends. "And clearly you're in need of it."

"I think I'll manage without your help, thank you," Alice said curtly really wanting Chelsea out of her room.

"Oh don't be silly," Chelsea said with a laugh "I'm here to make the transition easier."

Alice suddenly started feeling very funny as her mind began to cloud over. "Stop it," she hissed. "Whatever you're doing stop it!" She turned around and stormed out of the room. She swayed dizzily as she walked down the hall shaking her head as she tried to clear the fog in her mind.

She made it to the end of the hall slamming the down button on the elevator several times. The bell dinged a moment later and the doors opened. Alice moved into the elevator quickly and pressed the button for the ground floor, then the close door button. Alice lowered her hand, which was now shaking and walked backwards leaning heavily on the back wall. She sucked in a few shaky breaths then glared up at the speaker as the elevator music droned on.

When the elevator stopped she walked out and through the marble hallway. She then opened a door that lead out to the lobby where Gianna sat at her desk. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

Alice smiled softly as she walked forward "Hello, and no thank you, I was just…feeling a little crowded."

Gianna nodded and turned back to her work, while Alice looked around the room trying to find something to distract herself with. "Can I ask you a question?" Gianna said suddenly trying to appear nonchalant as she continued typing on her computer.

"Of course," Alice said as she came to a stop in front of her desk. Her body relaxed feeling more at peace in a human's company.

"You hunt animals' right?" she looked over at her, her brown eyes shinning with curiosity.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Alice was not as stunned by the question as she would have been had it been anyone else. She knew what was going on and despite the lifestyle of the Volturi she clearly had no issues about it, as she still desired be one of them. "I don't think its right to kill humans."

"We're not all that great. Some of us have done horrible things."

"That may be true, but it's not for me to decide their punishment."

"Hm," she said then turned back to her computer and continued working.

Alice looked around the room uncomfortably "Can I ask you a question?" she asked as her eyes settled on Gianna again.

"Why I would want to become a vampire?" Gianna asked as she looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Alice shook her head "No, I was actually wondering if you knew what Chelsea's gift was."

"No," Gianna said as she shook her head "They don't inform me of much."

Alice nodded "I thought as much." She glanced around the room and smiled when her eyes landed on a bench. "Do mind if I stay down here?" She asked as she turned back to face her.

"No I don't mind."

Alice walked over to the iron rod bench and sat down in the middle. She closed her eyes as she leaned back trying to relax, wishing she could fall asleep. Then her body tensed as visions slammed into her without warning, flipping through as still pictures.

_**Jasper stood in front of their bedroom door.**_

_**He was curled up on the bathroom floor, hands gripped tightly in his hair.**_

_**He stood in the doorway face determined "I'm coming Alice."**_

Alice shook as she came out of the vision, angry at herself for letting it slip through. When the elevator dinged Alice's whole body went ridged as a familiar smell filled her nose. Distinctive footsteps sounded through the hall as Alice's right hand clenched in a tight fist on her leg.

"There you are," Demetri called with a large smile.

"What do you want?" Her tone was cold as her lips curled up over her teeth.

"You," he said slowly as his lust filled eyes raked over her body and his tongue darted out slowly licking his lips.

Alice hissed angrily as she leapt off the bench and moved away from him flipping her left ring finger at him, showing off the golden band. "I'm married. Get that through your thick head!"

Demetri only continued to smile at her. "I like a challenge." He then began to move towards her slowly like a predator eying its meal.

Alice face twisted into a look of disgust, her eyes blazing in anger as she moved back. "Get away from me," she spat at him as her whole body tensed.

"Aro wants to see you."

Alice stared him down for a moment, but then darted past him and reached for the door that led to the stairs; she did not want to be trapped alone with him in the elevator. She started to pull the door open only to have it slam shut "You don't want to take all those stairs," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her from the door.

"Let go of me!" Alice snarled as she twisted and wrenched her body. Her eyes were black in fury as she refused to hold still in his arms.

He threw her into the elevator and stood with his back to the doors. Alice tried to rush past him, but he was too fast. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body crushing her to him. "Damn," he whispered low in her ear "I bet you're a wildcat in bed." She froze in shock then looked up at him like she was going to be ill, as he gave her a leering smile. Her lips pulled back over her teeth as venom pooled in her mouth then she spit in his face. He closed his eyes as his face scrunched up and in his distraction his grip on her slipped; when it did she brought her knee up and drove it into his groin.

"Fuck!" Demetri cried as he dropped and let her go.

Alice moved quickly to the back wall watching the numbers crawl as they continued to go up. Laughter drew her attention away from the numbers. She looked down to see Demetri was still squatted as his body shook with laughter "I like 'em feisty." He then darted forward and pinned her against the wall. He gripped her small wrists in his left hand and let his right hand sit on her hip holding her lower body in place, as he pressed his body up against hers.

She grimaced in pain and jerked under him as he tightened his grip on her wrists. He then leaned down letting his breath tickle her ear as he whispered. "It is so much more enjoyable to watch their spirits break." He punctuated his sentence by digging his fingers sharply into her left side. Alice cried out in pain as her body tried to pull away. She was more sensitive to pain than the average vampire. Due to no memories of her transformation and the fact that Jasper was always certain to handle her delicately, pain was always a hard concept for her. "I wouldn't have to hurt you if you just behaved," he whispered soothingly.

Alice breathed deeply as she tried to compose herself; her head leaned back against the wall "If you don't stop breathing on me I'm going to puck from the smell,"

"Ooh," Demetri said as his eyes glowed in excitement "I see I got a spitfire."

"Go to hell," she snarled with a glare.

Demetri chuckled "Only if you're with me."

"That'd truly be hell," Alice spat back.

"Ouch." He said actually having audacity to look offended "You know I'm not that bad of a person."

"Good men don't force themselves on women."

He chuckled as he leaned in and breathed in her ear. "I never clamed to be good just not that bad." She expected him to pull back like he had been doing but when his lips pressed to the spot just below her ear she lost all the air in her lungs. All she could think was how his kiss was nothing like Jasper's. His smooth lips felt foreign and he was far from gentle, she was certain she would bruise form how hard he pressed if she had the blood in her system.

She wiggled slightly in a vain attempt to get him off refusing to just stand there and let him take advantage of her. His left hand constricted around her wrists at the same time the fingers on his right hand dug into her side. Alice squeezed her eyes shut as she whimpered and pressed back into the elevator fearing that if he tightened his grip on her wrists anymore he would break them. The elevator dinged and the door's opened much to Alice's relief. Demetri sighed, "I guess we'll have to talk later, my little angle."

He stepped back while smiling as he let her go. Alice wasted no time as she brought her hand forward and hit him in the face. He stumbled back from the blow and held his face as it hardened. Alice moved to go past him knowing she did not stand a chance against him in a fight. He then darted forward and slammed her painfully against the wall causing Alice's face scrunched up in pain as her breathing became labored. "You know I am getting really sick of this attitude," he snarled in her face as he tightened his grip.

"And I'm getting really sick of you thinking I'll ever belong to you."

Someone cleared their throat causing Demetri to relax and look over his shoulder as Alice opened her eyes. Felix stood behind with his large arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face. "If you're done having your fun Demetri, Aro wants to see her."

Demetri smirked as he let her go then moved out of the elevator. He bowed causing Alice's face to twist in rage as she moved forward to attack him again only to be stopped by Felix. He loomed over her and grabbed her arm pulling her along towards the chamber.

"I can walk just fine you know," Alice spat hating that she was being pulled along.

Felix threw her an amused smile as he continued to walk. "Yeah, but we need him."

"I'm the least of his worries once my husband finds out what he's done. He will kill him."

"Than I guess we'll just have to kill him," Demetri's voice rang through the hall arrogantly.

Alice felt her dead heart sink as her whole body went numb. She whipped her head around to stare at Demetri with wide fear filled eyes. He only smirked as he moved back into the elevator and the doors started to close. He then brought his right hand up and blew her a kiss.

She shuddered in disgust and turned away closing her eyes tight. She would not have been concerned if the fight stayed just between Demetri and Jasper but with help, Jasper would not have much of a chance.

Felix tugged her sharply and pulled the door open forcing her into the room. She walked through the room feeling like a freak on display as every eye turned to look at her. She found that as she walked through the room towards Aro her anger started slipping away. She glanced around the room and her eyes hardened when she saw Chelsea standing in the room smiling at her. She figured that Chelsea's gift was taking away her negative feelings towards Aro and shook her head trying to clear it.

Aro smiled at her pleasantly as she continued to approached and stood fluidly from his chair; his heavy black cloak cascading around him like an abyss of death. "Thank you for joining us," he said as he extended his hand to her.

Alice stared at him and hesitantly lifted her hand. It then froze in mid air several inches form his claw like hand as fear in cased her body. She did not want to share what she had seen with Aro, but Aro clearly did not care for her obvious discomfort. His hand moved forward like lightening gripping hers tightly. The flashes of visions passed between them and when they ended Alice felt as if she were betraying Jasper. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes shining in delight then lifted his head to address the others. "It appears we have some guests coming, come now brothers, we will need to prepare for their arrival."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie**** Meyer**

**IMPORTANT!: Rating has been changed from T to M.  
**

**AN: So this chapter is a little later than usual, but life got in the way, so CoveredInGlitter did not have much time to write. I have started working on chapter 5 but I cannot promise that it will be up this Friday as it usually takes me more than a week to write, but I will try my best.**

**We would like to thank everyone for their phenomenal support, you guys rock.  
**

**This has not been looked over by my beta so please forgive any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

At Aro's words, the whole castle set to work from the guard to the servants, preparing for the Cullens' arrival. Aro's gaze met Alice's unwavering one as she stared off into the distance, appearing to be lost in a vision or simply in a trance. Then his eyes met Demetri's cold crimson ones which shone with malicious intent. He beckoned for Demetri to come over with a hand and Demetri walked forward to meet his master sat on his throne.

"How is Miss Alice faring?" he whispered hurriedly as he stared at Alice who was still lost somewhere in the depths of her thoughts and visions.

"She is a feisty one, master," He said as his eyes shifted over to her body. A smile slowly started to spread as his eyes traveled the length of her body before he turned his gaze back to Aro "I do love the girl but she appears to be stubborn, difficult to pursue. She seems so dedicated to her mate, Jasper Hale if I am correct," He said, disgustedly.

Aro stroked his chin with a long finger, his gaze lingering on Alice for a brief second before his delighted eyes met Demetri's cold one. "Ah yes Jasper Hale Whitlock! Yes, yes I do remember him. He used to lead an army, a quiet magnificent army in the South with his fellow creator and master, Maria. He and the army wreaked so much havoc in the South that endless times we had to intervene, put a stop to all of it but they were too powerful for us, especially that Jasper. He is quite the fighter and gifted, too! He is an empath!"

Demetri didn't seem to be moved at Aro's delighted little speech on his archenemy. "An empath? How interesting."

"Yes…of course…and then little, innocent Alice came along and changed his life, showed him that he could be better, almost human if you will…and he began to love her unconditionally, made her his wife…yes…" Aro stated, remembering quick flashes of Alice's visions he saw when he touched her hand. "And now he is coming to rescue her…how romantic."

Demetri snorted, hardly impressed. "Let him come," he boasted confidently to his master, his eyes shining in determination. " He may be a warrior, but he is no match for me. Alice shall be mine, I will make sure of it."

"You do love Alice, do you not, Demetri? I can see it is hard to resist her charm and innocence." He grinned wickedly at Alice whose topaz eyes narrowed as they met his unrelenting gaze.

"Of course, master. I will do anything to rid of him and make Alice mine forever."

"It seems so…but you will have difficulty getting rid of Jasper…"Aro trailed off, clasping his hands together and removing his gaze from Alice as he stared at the cold stone floor, in a pensive mood before a marvelous idea struck him and he looked up at Demetri, beaming.

"Master?" Demetri was confused.

"When this Jasper comes, we will give him two choices, leave and never to return again otherwise he shall suffer the consequences. Or if he were to stay, he shall be imprisoned for his crimes of the past. It will be a shame to do so as his gift would prove very valuable and we could use an addition to our guard, nonetheless that is how it shall be…And then Alice will stay and you will be with her forever. It may seem to difficult at first to convince her but with time, she will learn to love you as well."

Just as Demetri opened his mouth to respond, Alice pulled herself from her vision and intervened, her topaz eyes turning black with anger as she breathed deeply, her tiny frame trembling slightly at what she had just seen. "I will never love Demetri! You can imprison me here forever but I'd rather be killed than to have my love forever imprisoned and tortured or never to see him again!"

"Come now, Alice. With time, you will learn to love Demetri and I am sure he will love you and care for you just as much as Jasper does." Aro replied, smiling.

Alice felt sick to her stomach as she growled. "That which you call love isn't for Demetri isn't capable of loving another. And no one can match Jasper's unconditional love for me. You do not know my Jasper and how amazing and wonderful of a lover, mate, husband and companion he is. He is everything to me just as I am to him; our love is pure and our bond unbreakable so that not even death would be able to separate us. I advise you not to doubt his love for me for you do not know him like I do and you do not know what he is capable of, vampire or not."

"How touching," Aro said in a bored, sarcastic tone before he turned to Demetri. " Demetri, our guests will be arriving in a few hours' time. Take Alice to her chambers and remain there with her until your service is needed here with the arrival of our guests. Alice will not be permitted to see them."

Demetri nodded as he grabbed Alice's arm, who snatched it away, growling and baring her razor-sharp teeth.

"Go now Alice and without fuss and I may let you see the others, just not Jasper," Aro stated, nonchalantly.

Alice growled again before narrowing her black eyes at Demetri. "I can go myself. I do not need you leading me like a child." She retorted and stomped off to her room with an amused Demetri following close behind.

As she walked towards her chambers, she thought of the horrible vision she had seen.

_**S**_**_he felt cold, dead, empty, eyes black with thirst, their usual light and topaz color gone._**

**_Someone was holding her, her head cradled against their chest, but she couldn't open her eyes to see who. She could swear she smelled Jasper though and that his soft long sleeve cotton shirt was wrapped around her naked body. She was too frightened to open her eyes though, petrified that her mind was playing a cruel trick on her and that she would open her eyes to see a pair of malicious crimson eyes boring down at her. So she kept them shut and all she saw was eternal darkness. Maybe she was dead, not vampire dead but really dead? But if you were dead, you wouldn't feel someone holding you, wouldn't have been feeling emotions such as fear, curiosity, pain, sorrow…_**

**_"Alice love…Alice, please darlin' open your eyes for me…" someone was pleading above her. She recognized that voice._**

**_Jasper, her soul mate, her life. Maybe she wasn't alone after all._**

**_She struggled to open her eyes, clutching at Jasper's bare chest._**

**_She felt his lips on her forehead and then into her messy, short black hair as he pulled her closer, wrapping the thin cotton material around her more tightly._**

**_When she finally managed to open her dull black eyes, she met Jasper's worried dark ones, also bordering on black. As she became more aware of him and their surroundings, she noticed that he had been tortured, probably by that little witch twin, Jane, and several new scars adorned his bare chest and forearms. What had they done to him?_**

**_"Jazz…" she whimpered, hanging onto him as if he were her only lifeline which in a way he was, he always was._**

**_"I'm here, darlin'. I'm here," he whispered into her hair, rocking them both before pulling herself up so she was sitting on his lap so he could better inspect her._**

**_His heart broke when they brought her to him in the dark Volturi dungeons miles below the ground. She was naked, eyes permanently squeezed shut, hair a mess and he noticed a tiny bite mark on her neck and an identical one on her stomach which made him furious. She was trembling, refusing to open her eyes and whimpering, "No…no…" over and over. He tried calling her name quietly so as not to frighten her further but she wouldn't acknowledge him._**

**_Now as he looked her over once again, he became more furious and upset. "Alice, love, what have they done to you?"

* * *

_**

"Emmett, you can't go! I won't let you!" Rosalie begged her husband and love, her usually slightly bitter and reserved demeanor dissolving as Emmett volunteered to go with Jasper, Edward and Carlisle.

Emmett pulled Rosalie into his bear-like, strong embrace, pressing his cheek into her golden hair. "Rose…I have to go, babe. I'm sorry."

"I won't…can't let you…"she stated, all resolve breaking as she began to sob lightly. "Please sweetheart. I must. My family needs me and you know the Volturi are no match for me!" he joked, trying to make light of the situation.

At this, Rosalie pulled away and swatted his chest, eyes narrowing in anger. "Don't be a fool, Emmett. The Volturi are much more powerful than all of us, including Jasper who has way more skills than all of us."

"Don't underestimate me, Rose. Jasper may have the skill but I've got the strength."

"Maybe you should stay, Emmett. The three us going will be enough, I think. We are not going to battle with the Volturi and the ladies need a man around the house to protect them in case something, although unlikely, were to happen while we were away." Carlisle acknowledged as he put a light and gentle hand on Emmett's shoulder.

Rosalie looked at Emmett with pleading eyes that looked ready to shed tears if she could cry and then at Carlisle. He sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'll stay. Besides, that means more fun with Rosie." He said as he winked at her, grinning. Rosalie smiled as all the others in the room groaned, except for Jasper who seemed to be too focused on his thoughts on Alice.

"It's settled then. Edward, Jasper, shall we?" Carlisle said as he kissed his wife goodbye one last time.

"Be careful, darling," Esme stated, ever the worried, caring mother and wife.

"Don't worry, love. We will," he stated, stroking her cheek before he exited the house with Jasper and Edward.

At the airport, as they waited in the seats by their gate with only half an hour left to go until boarding, Edward decided to make one last phone call to Bella on his cellphone.

"Hello, it's me," He said as Bella immediately picked up, probably worried for Edward and his family.

"Edward! Are you okay? What's going on? Is Jasper-?"

"Calm down, love. Everything is fine for now. We are just at the airport about to board."

At the other end, he could hear a sigh of relief. "Okay…just be careful and I love you."

Despite everything, he smiled. He loved Bella so much. "I love you, too. More than my words can express."

Beside him, Jasper walked off, unable to take anymore and Edward found himself feeling slightly guilty, deciding he should probably make the call short so as not to upset his brother further.

"I'm sorry, love but I have to go…Jasper is…well not in the best of moods. Don't put yourself in any danger while I am gone and remember if anything happens…I love you."

"Alright, Edward, I promise. And I love you, too. Just please be careful and come home to me."

"I promise. Goodbye my love," he said then hung up after Bella said her goodbye as well.

He turned to look at Carlisle who had a pained expression on his face. "I'm going to look for him," he stated to his so-called father.

"He's by the window," Carlisle pointed as Edward walked at human pace to meet his brother.

"Jasper…I am…so sorry…"

Jasper ignored him and walked back to sit with Carlisle and the rest of the wait was spent in silence with Edward feeling guilty and Jasper in despair while trying to control it so as not to affect the whole airport.

They boarded the plane and throughout most of the journey to New York, no one spoke a word but somewhere through the middle of the five-hour flight, Jasper's wavering emotions were starting to affect the whole plane as the whole atmosphere turned to melancholy. The movie that the passengers who were awake were watching was suddenly very depressing and some even began to cry for unexplainable reasons which only angered Jasper as he wished he were human so that he could cry. Cry for his Alice whom he had lost…

"Jasper, stop that!" Edward stated, suddenly sounding angry without meaning to as Jasper's emotions started to affect him.

Jasper unfastened his seat belt and stormed off to the bathroom, locking himself in the little cubicle. He remained there for most of the flight until the flight attendants signaled landing and for people to return to their seats. Sitting on the little toilet, he pulled out his cellphone and in vain, dialed Alice's number, praying to whoever was out there that she would answer. The phone kept ringing and went straight to her cheery voicemail.

"Hi! You have reached Alice. I am sorry that I missed your call so please leave me a message and I will try my very best to get back to you as soon as possible! Have a nice day!"

Jasper felt his undead heart constrict in his chest as small sobs began to rack through his frame.

"Alice…my love…my darling…" he sobbed into the voicemail before he heard a knock and Edward's voice on the other side, telling him to return for the plane was landing.

In a few hours time, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward had arrived and were escorted into the Volturi headquarters by Jane who led them to where the three ancients were waiting in their usual place.

Aro stood up from his throne to greet them, clapping his hands in delightment as he approached his old friend, Carlisle and half of his family.

"Carlisle, my old friend! How lovely to see you again!" he said as he reached out to grasp his hand.

Carlisle shook it out of politeness but his grasp was firm and his gaze stern.

"It would be likewise, Aro if the circumstances were different." Carlisle replied, with coldness emanating from his voice.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper demanded, stepping forward as Edward gripped his shoulder.

Jasper wrenched himself free from Edward and stepping up to Aro, eyes turning black and furious as he fought back a snarl.

"Ah you must be Jasper Whitlock if I am correct? It certainly has been a while."

"Where is SHE?!" Jasper shouted, angrily, his hands clenched into fists. Carlisle stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder which he shook off in fury.

"Bring her to me or show me where she is now, and she better not be harmed in any way or you will bear the consequences!"

Aro chuckled. "Come now, Jasper. You dare threaten the Volturi? But to answer your question, Alice is just fine, seems to be fitting in quite well, even made some new friends among the guard," he smiled as his eyes met Chelsea's who smirked from across the room.

"Lies!" Jasper retorted, angrily. "Take me to her, please." He replied, trying to retain some sense of calm and dignity for he did not want to put himself, Alice or any of his family in any danger.

"Aro please. We have traveled many miles. Be the friend that you once used to be and let us or let Jasper see Alice." Carlisle interjected, calmly, his voice almost pleading.

Aro thought for a moment. "Very well. But under one condition. Jasper leave immediately after he sees her never to return otherwise he shall be imprisoned here for his crimes of the past."

"That is a poor bargain!" Edward who was silent the entire time stated, suddenly angry that Aro was making such deals and playing with his family's emotions in such a way, especially with Jasper's.

"That is my final offer." Aro stated, raising a hand to silence him.

"Aro, please. This does not seem fair or very likely of the Volturi. You simply cannot imprison someone who belongs to another coven, another family, against their and their family's wills. Surely, that is against the law which you strive to uphold so well." Carlisle pleaded.

Aro didn't seem to be moved. "Our only law, as you know very well, Carlisle, is that we try to keep ourselves from being revealed to the humans and punishing those who do reveal our existence."

"Aro, please there must be another way. Our family, and Jasper most particularly, is nothing without Alice. It is cruel to separate us from her forever; it would break us apart and if you do such a thing, I can assure you that it will not go well for all of us. We will fight if it comes down to it; we are not alone in this world and have many allies." Carlisle warned.

"If Alice stays, then so do I," Jasper intervened, determined, in a voice bordering fierce as his fists remained clenched at his sides.

Aro appeared to ignore him. "But Jasper did break the law a hundred years ago and we punish those who do."

"This is not punishment for Jasper. It is simply a cruel and unjust way to keep Alice." Carlisle replied, his once calm and composed self shattering as his voice rose with anger.

Aro said nothing.

"Mark my words Aro. We are not leaving without Alice. It is not only Jasper who cares deeply for her."

"At least let me see her so I could deliver her clothes and other items she may need here," Jasper was now pleading, desperate to see Alice, to make sure she was all right.

"Chelsea will bring them to her," Aro motioned for Chelsea who took the suitcase from him.

Jasper made a move to follow her but with a snap of his fingers, Felix and another guard came to restrain him.

* * *

"Your suitcase that your mate has brought over," Chelsea said, placing the suitcase in the room before shutting the door behind her.

Alice jumped off the bed and ran to it with Demetri following behind.

"Must you follow me every step of the way?!" Alice replied, annoyed as she leaned down to open her Louis Vuitton suitcase.

Demetri leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let me go, bastard!" she elbowed him hard and struggled, trying to resist, but he was too big, too strong for her.

He carried her to the large bed in the middle of the room, dropping her on it before climbing over her and straddling her waist while he grabbed her wrists so she could not pull away. He leaned down to kiss her but she moved to the side so his lips landed on her cheek instead. He grinned, beginning to trail lazy kisses down her neck as she struggled. With one swift movement, he let her go and ripped off her shirt with one hand before she could react, caught off guard and then moved to her skirt, ripping that off as well just as she bit him on the forearm that was holding her wrist, catching him off guard.

He groaned letting her go and clutched his arm. Alice used that moment to scamper off the bed and run towards the door. When mere feet from the door Demetri flew off the bed like a mad man, his face twisted in anger. His arms locked around her midsection then wrenched her back towards the bed throwing her on it with such force that she cried out. He proceeded to pull off his shirt and pants, pressing himself into her, fingers moving towards her underwear as she struggled in vain. When she felt him there, she screamed, praying that someone would hear her, not knowing that her love was just a few rooms away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: So I thought some of you were going to lose it with how the last chapter ended and I am so sorry to keep you all in suspense for longer than a week. I had to write a paper last week and I had so much trouble with it, I can't write essays. I hope you can all forgive me and that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all of the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts, we are completely blown away by the support.  
**

**To reviewer K: Don't worry this story will have a happy ending and we don't plan on killing off any nice characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Jasper stared down the two guards angrily then sucked in a sharp breath when he felt fear flood his entire system. He staggered under the weight of the emotion as his eyes wildly searched the room trying to find the source. Then he realized sickeningly just where the emotions were coming from or more specifically who. He was so in tune with Alice that her emotions often affect him the most.

His eyes burned in rage as her fear coursed through him, everything in him screaming to protect her. He had just been about to force his way through the two guards, intent on doing whatever it took to find her when Edward lunched forward wrapping his arm around Felix's throat and pulling him back, slamming him into the ground. 'Thank you,' Jasper called to his brother and took the opportunity darting through the opening with only one thing on his mind.

He ran quickly down the hall following her sweet sent and growled deep in his chest when he smelled the arousal of a male that coated area as well. His mind began to conger horrible images, each image only getting more graphic when he felt mass doses of lust pouring through the place as well. A blood-curdling scream then echoed through the hall leaving Jasper numb with fear. he stopped in front of a door he was certain she behind ans slammed the door in with such force it splintered and hung on a lonely hinge. He stood frozen in the doorway for a moment, his mind trying to process what he was seeing.

He could barely make out Alice's small form on the large bed, as Demetri loomed over her. Her eyes were clenched shut tightly as she shook, while Demetri's head shifted lazily over to the door.

Jasper shot forward with an angered snarl tearing through his lips, seeing only red. Demetri flew off the bed and dropped into a defensive crouch on the floor as Jasper landed on the bed over Alice. He had been just about to lunge again, the animal in him howling in anger to kill, but movement distracted him. Alice shot off the bed causing Jasper to whip around and reach out to her. "Alice," he called desperately.

He watched her with fearful eyes, dreading what he would see, he did not know if he could handle seeing her broken. She was the strong one in their relationship, always the rock. When she turned to face him his heart shattered.

Every muscle in her body was tense in preparation to run, she reminded him of a frightened mouse cornered by a snake. Her eyes wide with fear, but almost accepting of the pain she knew was to come. It seemed to take her a moment to recognize him then her whole body relaxed. "Jasper," she breathed shakily, speeding forward and wrapping her arms tightly around him. She buried her face into his chest, collapsing against him. Her whole body shaking violently in his arms as her fear coursed through his system.

"Shhh," he whispered soothingly as he held her tightly against him trying to reassure her. His whole body then tensed suddenly as he removed his arms from around her body and tore her arms from around his waist. He then pushed her backwards only hard enough to put some distance between them. A loud crack then echoed through the room a split second later when Demetri slammed into him throwing them both to the ground.

Demetri snarled from on top, though due to his lack of fighting skills Jasper easily found an opening and managed to gain control. He flipped them both over driving Demetri into the ground with his hands around his throat.

Pain then shot up his spin causing him to suck in air through his teeth as his face contorted in agony. His whole body was tense as he let go of Demetri and dropped to the ground. His teeth were gritted as he tried not to cry out in pain. His eyes were clenched shut as he tried not to let the pain overwhelm him, fighting a losing battle.

"Aro said you were in need of some assistance," came a light happy child like voice.

Alice's horror stricken face twisted into one of anger as her dark eyes shifted to the doorway where Jane stood wearing a sinister smile. Her guard stood just behind her, his large frame making her look more child like. Alice could care less for the guard and charged towards Jane, intent on making her stop. Jane and her guard seemed to move simultaneously as they shifted positions. Jasper had stopped trying to hold in his screams and was now breathing deeply as Jane's concentration had been taken away. Alice's eyes then moved over to Jasper and in the blink of an eye she was crouched over him on the ground with her teeth bared defensively.

Demetri's face crinkled in annoyance as he stilled in his advance. It did not last long though, as smirk settled on his face as his eyes traveled down her exposed creamy skin settling on the small amount of cleavage that had formed due to her positioning. Alice hissed through her teeth as her expression hardened while he ogled her body. She wanted so desperately to cover herself, but knew if she moved Demetri would exploit the opportunity to attack Jasper.

Jasper then moaned underneath her and started shifting on the ground, trying to regain his grip on reality. Alice moved back slowly with her eyes still trained on Demetri, prepared to defend Jasper if she had to. Jasper sat up slowly with his back to her blocking her from Demetri's view, growling as he moved to attack, only to have Alice's arms lock around his shoulders. "Don't," she whispered to him as her eyes darted over to Jane. Jasper followed Alice's gaze and relaxed slightly when he understood.

"Aro would like to see you," Jane said as she stepped into the room.

"You can tell Aro to go to hell," Jasper said as he stared Demetri down, Alice could tell he wanted more than anything to lunge at Demetri, but they both knew if he did he would only end up in pain.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jane said sharply with a sneer. "He wants your little freak," she said letting her insult roll bitterly off her tongue. Alice had had a feeling since the beginning that Jane would dislike her strongly, she had clearly been Aro's favorite prize, but now she seemed to be just another trophy when compared to her.

"My statement still stands," Jasper said harshly as he glared at Jane. His hand reached back engulfing hers, giving it a firm squeeze.

"It isn't wise to upset the Volturi," Jane said with a hiss, her red eyes glowing ominously as annoyance set on her face.

"Give me time to get dressed," Jasper's head shot back to look at Alice in confusion. Alice smiled sadly as she cupped his cheek "I'm going either way, there is no point in you getting hurt." She stood their hands still intertwined and Jasper snarled as he felt the lust pour off Demetri. He stood quickly covering her body from view with his own as Alice moved over to her suitcase to get cloths. She dressed quickly for once not paying as much attention to what she grabbed.

They all then left the room walking down the hall with Jane leading the way. Alice stayed tucked into Jasper side as they walked both trying to ignore Demetri as he followed behind them. Alec and two large guards stood outside the door and as they approached and moved towards them, all wearing matching smirks.

"He has to stay," the guard on the left said making eye contact with Jasper.

"Could we have moment alone?" Alice asked as she kept her eyes on Jasper.

The guards hesitated for a moment but when Demetri retreated into the room behind Jane they followed Demetri.

"Jazz," Alice called softly as she tried to pull his attention from the door. He ignored her his eyes still locked on the door "Jazz," Alice called again and smiled slightly when he looked down at her. "Jasper you have to leave," Alice sadly.

Jasper only looked at her in confusion as he tried to process what she was saying, "What are you insane?" Alice smiled softly causing Jasper to realize mistake "That's not--"

Alice removed her hands from his face and placed her right pointer finger over his lips "I know." She then took a shaky breath as she lowered her hand, swallowing back the large lump in her throat. "You need to leave," she said again trying to sound more certain and failing. She looked down as her voice cracked under the emotional strain and struggled to keep her body from shaking.

Jasper reached out wrapping his hand around her chin and gently lifted her head as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. His dark eyes shined with loving determination as her pain and fear slammed into him. "I'm not leaving you, Alice," he said softly but confidently.

"Jasper," Alice sighed heavily as she closed her eyes fighting to hold herself together. She had already known, even with out her visions, that he would not leave her just as she would not leave him, but she still could not help trying. Jasper wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her too him cradling her body protectively to his as he tried to comfort her without using his gift. She collapsed into his chest relying on him to hold her up as she cried tearlessly into his chest. "Jazz please," she begged desperately as her hands clenched his shirt tightly "I couldn't stand to see you get hurt."

"I'm not leaving you here." A shudder ran though the length of her body as she began to cry harder causing Jasper to tighten his grip and kiss the top of her head. "I promise nothing will happen to you," he whispered into her hair.

Alice squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to fight away the memory of the horrific vision. She did not have the heart to tell him he probably wouldn't be able to protect her. Alice pulled back slightly and unwrapped her arms from his waist bringing her shaky hands up to his face holding it gently. "I love you," the emotions bubbled thickly in her voice as the words chocked from her mouth.

Jasper stared at her for a moment seeming at a lost as he studied her anxious face. He could sense something was not right, her "I love you" seemed almost like a good bye. "What did you see?" he asked breathlessly trying to keep from appearing too worried.

Alice sighed as she closed her eyes, standing up on her toes and pulled his face down, pressing her trembling lips to his. Jasper froze, but Alice did not seem to notice as she kissed him harder, slipping her tongue past his lips while her fingers gripped his hair, pulling her body desperately closer to his. Jasper placed his hands on her hips as he tried to pull back so he could talk to her, but Alice only clung to him tighter.

"Al--Ali--" A growl vibrated softly through her throat, a clear sign that she wanted him to stop trying to talk to her. Jasper debated for a moment before conceding, kissing her back with as much vigor, his hands gripped her waist tightly and pulled her up. Alice wrapped her legs around him, second naturedly and angled her body upward to kiss him harder as her right hand slid from his hair running it down his neck. She smiled against his lips as her fingers slid along the rough texture of his skin. This was the skin of her husband, skin and a body she probably knew better than her own.

The sound of a clearing throat caused them both to still and Alice to reluctantly pull back, then pressed her forehead to his.

"Aro wont wait any longer."

Jasper growled softly and despite the volume the threat was clear. Both of the guard's eyes lit up at the thought of a fight. Alice shifted pressing a small hand to his chest "Jazz," Alice called softly trying to keep him from ending up hurt again. Jasper looked down at her, but the tension in his body did not leave. "Don't start a fight," she pleaded before leaning in and kissing his cheek. The anxiety was clear on his face as he kissed her cheek then lowered her to the ground. she said as she let go of him and walked off following Jane through the door.

Alice walked slowly into the room moving like someone on death row. Her eyes were lifeless and her steps where sluggish lacking her usual bounce. Her eyes then lit up slightly when they landed on Edward and Carlisle. She ran to Edward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, "Are you alright?" Edward asked as he wrapped her in a hug, trying to keep his emotions in check.

She nodded into his chest 'yes, Jasper came.'

"I'm so sorry, Alice," Edward said as he squeezed her tightly.

'It's not your fault, please stop blaming yourself.'

"Yes it is,"

Alice sighed, as she looked up at him 'must you be difficult?'

"Yes," he said with a small smirk.

The corner of her mouth twitched as she gave him one last squeeze and stepped back facing Carlisle.

"Alice," Carlisle said sadly as he held his arms open slightly. Alice hugged him tightly, taking comfort in his embrace.

Slow steady clapping then began to fill the large room, echoing off the marble walls "how touching, how simply beautiful," followed a slightly patronizing voice.

Alice tensed angrily as she slowly released Carlisle and stepped around him to see Aro smiling at them, appearing as if he were truly touched by what he was seeing. Alice moved towards Aro her face emotionless as she stopped a few feet in front of him, "Jane said you wanted to see me."

"Well of course, I always want to see you," he walked forward with excited eyes and reached out taking her hand. "My, my," he said as he absently stroked her hand while her resent memories flowed between them. "He seems to love you deeply," he said seeming genuinely perplexed.

Alice pulled her hand back with a glare "he is my _husband._"

"You know he's decided not leave," Aro said as he turned away and floated back to his chair.

"I figured he wouldn't" Alice said fearfully as she followed after him.

"Oh," Aro said as if he were discussing the weather "you're not surprised by his choice?"

"I wouldn't call it a choice," Edward snapped as he moved forward.

"Details," Aro said with a wave of his hand.

"Aro ple--" Alice stopped as she was interrupted, as Jane grumbled to herself.

"Whinny little--"

"Jane," Aro interrupted her looking at her like a father would with a bad child "Alice was talking," he lifted a pale finger to his lips "shhh."

Jane stood in shock as her eyes darted between Alice and Aro, looking like she had just been slapped in the face. She made a noise between a scream and shriek then turned and stomped off angrily.

* * *

Demetri smirked as he leaned up against the opposite wall watching Jasper as he kept his eyes on the ground. "So…" Demetri started casually as his smirk deepened "how do I get on her good side?"

Jasper's Jaw locked as he continued to glare at the ground, trying not to show just how pissed he was. He wanted desperately to tear Demetri to shreds but with Alec in the room he knew he would not get far.

"No?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow "how about any sweet spots?"

Jasper began to growl as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"Hmm," Demetri said as he began to look around the room broadly before his eyes settled back on Jasper. "Maybe that's just as well," he said offhandedly with a shrug, the smirk still played on his face "It'll be more fun to find them on my own."

A snarl ripped from Jasper's throat as he flew from the wall in a fit of rage. Then suddenly everything slipped away, his whole world went black and he had never felt more isolated. When his senses returned he was pinned against the wall as Demetri laughed. "Don't worry, I promise I'll take good care of her," he said with a wink as he stood cockily against the wall.

Jasper pulled against the two large men and growled angrily. They struggled to hold him in place as he wrenched his body any way he could and snapped his teeth. They slammed him back hard causing the marble wall to crumble, but Jasper paid no attention as he continued to try and get at Demetri. The doors flew open causing every eye but Jasper's to shift towards the door.

Jane strode out with murder in her eyes as she blew past everyone in hall, her guard moving quickly to keep up. "Jane," Alec called as he took off after his sister, causing the two that where trying to restrain Jasper, to growl in annoyance.

"Alec!" called the smaller of the two as Jasper pulled his arm free causing the other guard to stumble as Jasper pulled him. Jasper then used his free arm and brought his fist up slamming it into the jaw of the one that still held him. Once released Jasper charged again at Demetri, he was so blinded by his rage he failed to notice three other guards charging at him. All three slammed into him, the defining crack echoed through the hall as they all landed on the ground in a pile of hisses, snarls and growls.

Alice stood watching the whole thing in horror as Edward gripped her arm fearing she would throw herself in the fight. The three new guards slowly struggled to get Jasper to his feet as he continued to fight them. He managed to slip out of the grasp of one and elbow another in the throat causing him to choke on unneeded air. He then spun around grabbing the left arm of the last one and twisted wrenching his body with it. The guard screamed in agony as his arm snapped off then a horrid shriek left his mouth as it was suddenly on fire.

Jasper stood with a cold calculated look as he stared down his opponents while turning the litter he held in his hand off and on at random intervals; every vampire except Alice and Edward stood frozen with fear their eyes glued to the flame. He then stepped forward causing the members of the Volturi to scurry backward with their teeth barred.

"What is going on out here?" Aro asked in exasperation as he walked out into the hall with Renata right behind him.

One of his guards looked over at him with panicked eyes "He tore off Anthony's arm and lit it on fire."

"Then restrain him," Aro said in an even voice though the threat rang clear.

The four guards all grimaced as they shifted hesitantly then sprung at him as one. Jasper did not last long; it was not like fighting the newborns, they were all moving as one with every move thought out. It took all four of them though, as they started to drag him off.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed as she tried to follow only to feel two arms lock around her midsection.

Alice snarled as she to get away "Alice, Alice stop." Alice ignored Edward and continued to pull. "There's nothing you can do."

"Let go of me Edward!" she hissed as she jerked her body around.

Jasper still continued to struggle as every animalistic sound came projected from him. When it became clear he was not getting away his wild eyes met Alice's, turning sorrowfully instantly as he still continued to struggle in vain. "I'm sorry," he whispered so quietly she failed to hear the words, instead reading his lips.

Alice shook her head silently telling him he had nothing to be sorry for as Edward held her tightly trying to calm her down. When they were out of sight only sobs left her mouth as she began to slip to the ground causing Edward to set her on the ground. She curled into herself as Edward sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her "It will be alright Alice."

Alice tensed in his arm and glared at him icily "And how will it be alright Edward," she spat angrily. She had wanted to yell, to scream for so long, but she had to keep all of her anger from showing knowing it could only dig her in a deeper hole. "They're going to beat him and it's all my fault."

"Alice, it's not your fault," Edward said trying to reassure her.

Alice hissed angrily as she pulled away from him wrapping her arms around her knees. "Don't lie to me! You and I both know that's bullshit," She seethed as she glared down at her lap. She then sat silently lost in thoughts and memories as Edward tried to give her some privacy. When she spoke again her voice was quiet and filled with sadness. "They know it will break me. Aro would love to have him on the guard. He has fifty-seven years fighting experience and is an empath. He could be just as powerful as Alec, but Aro's made a choice. He knows he can't take us both not if he really wants me on the guard. So he's thought up another excuse.

Edward watched her for a moment then smiled bitterly "You sure you're not a mind reader?"

"It was the only logical reason I could come with," she explained with out a hint of a smile at his joke. "They know Jasper was victim, they should be punishing Maria."

Edward sighed as he wrapped his back around her "I promise Alice, we'll figure something out."

"Unfortunately it wont be today." Alice and Edward looked over to see Carlisle walking towards them seeming physically exhausted. He sighed heavily as he sat down on Alice's other side, raking his hand through his blonde hair.

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked.

Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone "we need to regroup."

* * *

**A/N: Again so sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I am now writing this story on my own as CoveredInGlitter has lost inspiration to write. I am going to try my best to finish this on my own and I ask that you all be patient for updates as I am back in school.**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler but I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 6**

"Alight…please be careful…I love you," Esme pulled the phone from her ear staring at it for several seconds before finally bringing herself to disconnect the call. She closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths then set it back on the cradle trying to keep her panic from overwhelming her. She opened her eyes to stare at the phone, her fingers itching desperately to rip it off the cradle and call Carlisle back, fearing she might not get to hear his voice again. Her head then darted up when she heard Rosalie's BMW down the road and walked away from the phone towards the garage.

"God," Rosalie hissed as her car door slammed. Esme opened to the door to the garage to see Rosalie walking away from her car with her face scrunched in disgust. She had been just about to question what was wrong when a rancid smell burned her nose; she struggled to keep her face neutral while Rosalie seethed. "I am never going to get that smell out of my car!"

Bella got out of the car slowly blushing profusely "I'm so sorry Rosalie, I forgot it smells bad to all of you."

Rosalie shivered and gagged moving to go into the house when Esme reached out grabbing her arm. "Could you please go find Emmett," she asked as she kept her eyes on Bella trying to keep form showing just how afraid she was.

Rosalie was hardly fooled though as she froze and looked at her with panicked eyes as her breathing became uneven "Wh--"

"Rosalie please," Esme requested again in a flat voice fighting to keep it even.

Rosalie stared at her for a moment clearly wanting to push the subject, but the desperation in Esme's eyes made her reconsider. She nodded slowly before stepping back gradually and leaving the garage in an almost trancelike state.

"Esme," Bella said fearfully as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Esme moved quickly across the room wrapping her in a tight hug. "Shh," she whispered then kissed the top of her head, holding her for close to a minute. "Come on," she whispered once Bella had calmed down as she stepped back and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry about the smell," Bella mumbled as she wiped away a few tears that were still escaping.

"It's alright," Esme said with a small smile "but what are you doing hanging around werewolves?"

"I went to see Jacob, but he wasn't there. I was hoping they might help."

Esme cocked her head slightly "Why?"

"With Alice the Volturi are stronger, but Alice can't see the wolves."

"What did they say?" Esme asked feeling she already knew the answer.

"Sam said no," Bella said sadly.

Esme nodded in understanding as she sat Bella down on the couch and sat next to her. "Don't worry Bella, everything will be alright" she said as she stroked her hand trying to comfort her as much as herself. The front door flew open allowing Rosalie and Emmett to walk in both looking very anxious.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked sharply wasting no time getting down to business.

Esme hesitated as she mulled over how to best start the conversation. "Everyone is alive," she started trying to put them at ease before delivering the bad news. "But now they have taken Jasper prisoner."

Rosalie bristled as she took half a step back in shock looking as if someone had slapped her before it melted into a look of anger "How could they do that!" she shouted as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Rose," Emmett said softly as he grabbed her shoulder.

Rosalie pulled her shoulder from his hand looking more enraged "who do they think they are?!" she shouted as her eyes blazed with hate.

"Rose," Emmett said again as grabbed onto her trying to calm her down.

Rosalie snarled at him as she pulled herself from his grasp and stood quietly fuming with her eyes closed, before turning around to leave the room with Emmett following after her. Bella watched in shock then turned to Esme, to see her watching sadly.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked worriedly, she had never seen Rosalie react like that.

Esme looked back at her smiling sadly "I hope so." Esme patted her on the knee as she stood and stared to walk around the couch "Would you li--" Esme was interrupted by someone pounding loudly on the front door. Esme looked over at the door slowly in confusion as no one ever came to visit them. She sniffed the air hesitantly, her nose crinkling slightly when the horrific smell burned all the way up her nose and down her throat. She walked towards the door with cautious steps as Bella got off the couch following her in confusion.

Esme opened the front door as Bella stared in surprise "Jake? What are you doing here?"

Jacob stood awkwardly on the porch with his hands shoved in the pockets of his ratty shorts "I want to talk to you," he said as he kept his eyes on her, fighting to ignore the vampire that was standing just in front of her.

Bella sighed as she looked down and rubbed her left arm absently "Now's not really a good time Jake."

"You said you wanted to talk," Jacob said irritably.

"I do--"

"Why don't you two talk inside," Esme suggested. Jacob tensed looking highly uncomfortable at that suggestion, causing Esme to drop her gaze in submission. "It's just that it's raining and cold outside," she said talking to the floor her hands folded in front of her "I would really prefer if she did not get ill."

"Esme--" Bella started to protest.

"I need to make a few phone calls," Esme said to her before turning to Jacob "Please, make yourself at home." She then disappeared leaving them alone in the living room.

Bella stepped back from the door "You coming in?"

Jacob grimaced before begrudgingly stepping into the house and closing the door behind him. He eyed the house nervously as he slipped his old muddy shoes off and followed Bella uncomfortably through the house. He looked around in slight amazement, though he would never admit it out load. He had always assumed their house would be covered with dark colors, lots of black, some animals mounted on the walls, no sunlight, maybe some cobwebs and thick dust, but it could not be further from the truth.

The house was all done up with light colors, mostly white with some splashes of color, he felt like he was walking through a home magazine. The only thing from outside that he could see were wild flowers scattered through out the house in vases. He was shocked to discover the whole back wall was made of glass, the last thing he would have expected in a house full of vampires.

"Jake?" Bella called, pulling him away from his silent observations.

He looked over to see her sitting on the white couch leaning over the armrest to look at him. "Sorry," he said as he started to walk over to the couch. He walked around it noticing a towel laid out on the cushions and two glasses of water sitting on the mahogany table.

"Esme probably thought you were thirsty," Bella explained as she picked put one of the glasses to take a drink.

"Doesn't that creep you out?" he asked as he sat down on the towel while wondering just how much the couch was.

"What?" Bella asked in bewilderment after she swallowed her water and set the glass back down.

"That they act all…" Jacob paused for a moment trying think of the best word, his eyes looking upward as if the answer was written on the ceiling. After a moment of thinking he closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders clearly deciding on a word he was not too pleased with "humany."

"No" Bella said as she shook her head. "That's kinda a good thing."

"But they're not human," Jacob argued.

"They were once, they shouldn't hold onto that?"

"It's just creepy," Jacob said as he shifted uncomfortably, and then looked over his shoulder expecting one to be right behind him.

Bella glared at him as she stood "look if you just came here to insult--"

Jacobs head whipped around so fast he couldn't see straight for a minute. "Hey, hey, hey," he said as he reached out blindly before managing to grab onto her arm "That's not what I came here for." Bella cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief, "Really," he said as he held his hands up defensively. "Quil said you were freaking out so I came to make sure you were okay."

She stared at him for a moment trying to decide if he was telling the truth. When she could see the genuine concern in his eyes she sat back down on the couch and began to worry her bottom lip with her teeth. "Not really," she mumbled.

Jacob relaxed pleased that she was going to talk to him "They said you were freaking out about," he paused for a moment before forcing her name as nicely as he could from his mouth "Alice."

Bella sniffled as she reached up to wipe away a few tears. "The Volturi took her."

He was not entirely certain as to who they were, as Alice had only mentioned the name before they left for Italy. To him it sounded like good news though, as far as he was concerned that meant one less blood-sucker in their town, but he could see that it upset Bella greatly "Why?"

Bella looked down as the began to fidget nervously with her hands. "Because they were going to kill me," she said softly.

"What?!" he snarled as he forced his shaking fists into his lap trying to keep his flaring temper under control. He took a few deep breaths as every muscle in his body strained. Still fearing that he would explode he stood from the couch putting some distance between them.

"Jake are you okay?" Bella asked worriedly as she started to stand.

"Don't!" Jacob said as he backed up "just stay there."

Bella realized what was wrong so she sat back down and waited for him to relax.

After a few minutes he was able to stop quivering and sat back down. "Alright, what happened?" he asked slowly as he tried to keep himself under control.

Bella took a deep breath before beginning. "They don't like a human knowing about vampires so they were going to kill. Edward tried to stop them but he couldn't. So Alice told them that they didn't have to worry because I was going to be one of them. She told Aro she was going to turn me, but then Aro said they needed insurance to make sure I would become a vampire, so he told Alice she had to stay or they were going to kill me."

Jacob sat mulling it over for a minute. He could hear one of the females talking fast in a high-pitched voice hysterically, while one of the males tried to comfort her. He could only assume the female was Rosalie as the male kept calling her Rose; Alice had mentioned a Rosalie in the house before they left. He did not know most of their names, the only ones he knew for sure were Edward, Alice and Esme's, the last two he had learned from Bella recently.

In another bedroom he could hear Esme pacing while she talked with urgency into the phone to someone named Peter. He found it all odd behavior for vampires, as if they genuinely cared for each other. The stories had always said vampires were heartless selfish creatures caring only for themselves and blood. "Is she in any kind of danger?"

"She told me they could all be killed for letting me into their lives," Bella said miserably.

He stared at her in shock trying to warp his mind around the fact that these vampires were acting as the police among their own kind. "What, they got some kinda laws they gotta follow? Who died and made these guys king?"

"They're the oldest vampires and largest group. They like to collect gifts, that's why they took Alice."

"The talents?" Jacob asked trying to keep up with her, she had only explained to him that some vampires could do special things.

"Yeah."

"What does Alice do?" He tried to make it sound casual, despite the fact that he was desperate to know.

"She sees the future."

"The future?"

"Yeah but it's always changing and she can't see werewolves."

He fought not to smile at that tidbit of information. "Okay, so why did you come down to La Push?"

"Because I was hoping maybe one of you would help," she said as she turned her desperate brown eyes to him.

"Why?"

"Because we need it."

Jacob tensed at the word "we" feeling as if she had stabbed him in the heart with a dull rusty old knife then twisted the blade; he was disgusted with the fact that she already considered herself one of them. "Sorry Bella," he said hoarsely as he stood and moved away from the couch towards the door.

"What do mean sorry, please Jake," she begged as tears began to fall.

"No," he said as he pulled front door open, flinching for a moment when he heard the hinges bend then rushed out the door into the rain.

"Why?!" Bella shouted as she followed after him, becoming instantly soaked. She moved quickly off the front porch, stumbling a bit on the slick ground, trying to keep up with him.

"Because Bella," He shouted back as he turned around in the front yard "when I checked my calendar this morning it wasn't 'help a blood-sucker day'!"

"Why are you acting like this Jake!?" she shouted back at him as her angry tears mixed with the rain.

"Acting like What!?"

"Like a jerk!"

"Because Bella I can't believe you would side with them after what they did to you. I mean for God's sake one of them tried to kill you!"

Bella stared at him for a moment, before specking slowly "He didn't mean to--"

"Oh!" Jacob said as he threw his hands into the air "Well then, I guess because he didn't mean to that makes it alright."

"Why do you insist on making them out to be the bad guys?!" she shouted again as her temper flared.

"Newsflash Bella, werewolves hate vampires!"

"You use to think this was all a loud of crap!"

He did not say anything only turned and ran off as fast as he could, leaving Bella in the rain.

Bella stood as her tears continued to fall watching Jacob run off into the forest. "Come on Bella," Bella jumped slightly and turned to see Esme standing behind her. She turned her head to look out at the trees for a moment before turning back to Esme. "Everything will be alright dear," Esme said as she wrapped her arm around Bella and lead her back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope I got all the characters right, as I mostly write Alice and Jasper stories I don't have much experience with the other characters, so I apologize if anyone is out of character.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for how late this update is, I had no idea where to go with this and I honestly still don't have much of idea as to where this story is going. With that being said please try not to expect regular updates. If you guys have any ideas for this story they would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you so much for all reviews on this story you guys rock!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Alice sat on the bed lost in thought and long ago memories. Her eyes slowly wondered up off the bedspread falling on her bag of clothes. She watched the bag with empty eyes then slowly the look on her face became enraged. She leaned forward, her hand reaching out and tearing at the neatly folded clothes. She was so blinded with emotion as she threw the clothes about the room that she tried to continue even when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her trying to restrain her wild outbreak.

"Alice," Edward hissed low in her ear as he tried to restrain her, his eyes full of concern.

Her hand remained outstretched towards the bag, her fingers just millimeters from the fine leather. She was under so much stress that the perfectly folded clothes had made her snap. She had felt as if they were mocking her in their perfection, packed tightly with care wrapped up in a fine leather bag, safe and protected; two things she was currently not.

"Alice stop," Edward said as he tightened his grip. Carlisle got up from the chair he was occupying taking the bag off the bed then began to pick up the clothes.

"Alice, it's alright," Edward whispered as he tried to calm her down.

This seemed to have the opposite affect as she snarled like a wild animal and struggled harder managing to slip of his arms. She flew off the bed, turning to him with angered eyes her fists clenched tight at her sides. "I don't know that!" she shouted at him causing the unfamiliar words to hang in the air.

"I have always known things!" she cried desperately. "But now, I don't know anything. I can't use my visions because anything I see Aro will see! And now they've taken Jasper." her voice craked as closed her eyes pressing her hand to her mouth as she fought to hold in her sobs. I can't-I can't-" her body shook as her crying broke through leaving her unable to finish her thought as she dropped to the ground curling into herself. "I've never felt so alone."

Her visions had always been apart of her life, bringing Jasper and the Cullen's into her life. Even though she had physically been alone for almost thirty years she had never felt alone because they had been in her life through her visions. They had been a huge comfort and now they were beginning used against her.

Carlisle sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he looked at Edward who sat on the bed watching her with sad eyes 'Any ideas?'

Edward shook his head slowly as he moved off the bed then settled on Alice's other side "you're not alone, Alice."

"Maybe you guys should just leave," Alice whispered as she shrugged out of Carlisle's arm and stood.

"Alice we're not going to just leave you here," Edward growled in annoyance.

"Edward you have to!" Alice shouted desperately. "We're lucky he hasn't come up with a bullshit reason to keep you and if you're all trying to find some way to get us out of here they might not let you leave."

"She's right," Carlisle sighed as he pressed his face into his hands.

"Carlisle we can't-"

"I don't want to leave them any more than you do Edward, but I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Demetri is going to rape her Carlisle," Edward seethed.

"What?" He asked completely applauded as he turned his gaze to Alice seeking confirmation.

"I'll be fine," Alice tried to reassure them putting on a brave face and fighting to keep her frightened thoughts hidden.

"We'll talk to Aro," Carlisle decided as he moved towards the door.

"You're welcome too, I really don't want to be in his presence any more than I have to be," Alice said tightly as she looked down slightly crossing her arms over her chest curling into herself slightly.

Carlisle turned placing his hands on her shoulders as he leaned down slightly to look her in the eye "We're going to figure something out, Alice."

* * *

Alice sighed as she leaned back against her door and closed her eyes. Carlisle and Edward had left after speaking with Aro telling her that Aro had said he speak with Demetri, though none of them were certain he would actually stop. She growled in frustration hating the fact that she was still trapped as she pushed herself up from the floor and wrenched the bedroom door open. She slammed the door closed uncaring when the doorframe split from the force then walked along the wall of the hallway. She stopped at the end pulling open the large door at the end of the hall staring out at the balcony with a small smile.

She walked out taking a deep breath as she leaned on the marble rail looking out at the night sky while her fingers absently ran along her wedding band. Her small smile fell from her face as she looked down then pulled the ring from her finger. She spun it sadly with nimble fingers tilting it slightly, allowing the light to catch the inside of the band. The word hope was engraved in the band causing her small smile to return.

Jasper had always thought it was the perfect word to describe her. Hope had been the first feeling he felt when he met her. He had said that she made him hopeful; that she was his light at the end of the tunnel and that no matter the situation, she always looked on the bright side.

"I don't know anymore Jazz," she whispered to the band. "It's getting so hard to remain positive."

"You remind me so much of my Didyme."

Alice tensed clutching the ring in her hand securely as she looked over her shoulder. She was surprised to see Marcus standing behind her; of all the Voultir she had never thought Marcus would come talk to her. "I don't want to talk to Didyme," she said sharply as she turned her head back around assuming he was trying to encourage her stay by mentioning someone she might be comfortable talking with.

"You can't talk to her, no one can," he said gruffly, forcing the words from his mouth.

Alice turned, surprised by his wistful heartbroken tone, her face turning sorrowful at his hollow empty look, as he seemed to simply exist. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely suddenly feeling very guilty, as the realization dawned on her; his mate was no more.

He watched for a moment before speaking again "Your bond is strong with your mate."

"He's everything to me," Alice said plainly.

"A word of advice," he said turning to leave. "Forget him, forget any possible future with him and accept your new future. It will make your transition easier."

Alice watched him sadly as he walked down the hall slightly hunched over everything about him lifeless. Alice sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head feeling nothing but pity for him. Dropping to the ground she curled up slightly, opening her palm to stare down at the gold band. She took a deep breath sliding the ring back on her on her finger, some confidence seeming to return.

"Aro wants to see you." Alice closed her eyes her confidence slipping and tried to will away the voice and the request. "If you wont come with me, I could always go get Demetri." Alec said with a twisted smirk.

Alice snarled as she pushed herself up throwing him a glare as she walked around him. Alec only laughed as he turned to follow her grinning as if the whole situation was nothing more than a game. "The Voultri isn't so bad," Alec said as he watched her with a large grin. Alice remained silent as she walked with her jaw locked and her fists clenched tight at her side. "You should consider yourself lucky," his excitement only seemed to increase when she turned to glare at him. "Not everyone gets to join the Voultri," he smiled proudly.

Alice turned her head back and continued to walk silently her eyes locked forward. "He doesn't even care about you," Alice whispered quietly after a moment.

"What does caring have anything to do with power?" Alec sneered as he cocked an eyebrow.

"He only wants us for our gifts. He would of pulled a rat off the street if it could do what you and your sister can."

"Well," he said turning back with a smug smile. "I guess we were lucky enough to be those rats."

"You're expendable, to him everyone is. The moment a better gift comes along he'll replace you." She turned to look at him with a smirk "He already has with Jane."

"I'd watch what you say, Jane is not known for keeping her temper."

"She can't hurt me any more than Aro already has," Alice spat as she pushed open the door that lead to the garud.

"Alice how wonderful of you to join us," Aro smiled as he stood from his chair and floated across the floor, stopping in front of her as he reached out and took her hand. His smiled faltered as their expressions blanked momentarily. "You haven't had any visions?" he asked sharply trying to keep his face from showing any anger.

"I don't always have visions," she expressed bitterly.

"You wouldn't be trying not to have visions, now would?" he asked with a slightly curled lip fighting to keep the snarl from his voice.

"I can't imagine why I would do something like that," she admitted sarcastically as she pulled her hand from his. "I want to see Jasper," she said trying to sound authoritative.

"Show me something worth seeing and I'll let you see him," he said with a slow smile as he extended his hand to her.

"I can't control what I see."

"Well than, we'd better hope for the best," he said as he pushed his hand forward reaching out and clasping her fingers once again.

* * *

**A/N: I struggled insanely with this chapter and ****I am really not happy with how it came out but it is all I could come up with. ****I usually have an idea of how a chapter is going to start and end but with this one I had no idea. Again if anyone has ANY suggestions they would be greatly appreciated!**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.  
**


End file.
